


I Made You Mine

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, After Apocalypse, After the Movie, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, M/M, NSFW In Future Chapters, Nightangel, Nudity, Slight Violence, apocalypse wins, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Apocalypse has won- and taken the world for himself and his horsemen. The X Men lay prisoners in the pyramid away from their minds in trance far from reality- locked away in the temple's depths.One Angel, however, cannot seem to shake the memories and phantom feelings of a certain blue teleporter, and his mind has been filled with the nightmares and odd obsessions of the famousNightcrawlerhe so terribly fought.But the God sees his dear follower's struggles soon on, and wakes the devil up to play with the angel.((This story is actually written almost to completion, but I am in the process of uploading all the chapters to here, so stay tuned.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warren refuses to admit his odd love for Kurt, and struggles with both his past, and his present- nightmares and hardwired habits causing him to lash out and fight with himself more than anyone.  
> But maybe, _just maybe,_ he could find peace with the blue boy.

Warren never would have thought it.  
He never would have guessed he’d find himself living in the temple of an Egyptian God with bladed wings and the world at his feet.  
But here he was- reborn and a prince to the castle.  
Warren liked to think he was stronger than ever. He had been lifted from his grave of the explosion after the fight, and Apocalypse healed his shattered wings and torn face. He was left with twisted scars across his forehead, cheek, and mouth, that covered the entire left side of his tattoos in a pinkish, lumpy mess. His hair had survived, but was now marked a small spot above the burns that grew back course, rough, and lighter than the rest.  
The blades of his wings hung heavily behind him, and Warren soon realized how much heavier than the feathers they were at times. His shoulders ached with keeping them upright in the beginning, but when Apocalypse would shoot him a knowing look at the angel drooping them to rest his back at least a little, he’d pick them up again.  
Warren knew that whatever extra power given to him by En Sabah was lost in the crash.  
When he had awoken repaired and alive, he could feel his usual body weak and heavy inside with years of drinking and lack of sleep. The fire that had burned shortly in his chest with the presence of Apocalypse was gone and drowned out- put to rest with the dead plane.  
Warren stayed quiet about it, however; fearing what his God would think of him if he found out Warren was no stronger than those stupid X Men.  
Oh, right.  
Those idiot kids that had killed him and tried to take the world for _humans._  
How pathetic they were; thinking they could defeat En Sabah and bring peace to mutants and humans everywhere.  
Whatever.  
Warren ignored his terribly normal body, and followed the God as he ordered. He didn’t care about the horrid scars across his face, or his heavy, bladed wings, or the deep, gut wrenching feeling that something was still _missing_ from his life.  
He had everything, though, right? He didn’t have to care if he was ugly now- Apocalypse thought he was beautiful and that was enough. He could go wherever he wanted. Do whatever he pleased. Take as he wished and step on the opinions and strengths of others. He could finally make everyone, every _single_ human on earth, pay for what they did to him.  
Warren should be ecstatic. He had _nothing_ to fear and _nothing_ to worry.  
But why did he still feel empty in there? In that gross, deep pit in his chest that never seemed to leave him alone?  
Apocalypse must have sensed his struggles one day- Warren thinks it might have been when he was caught day dreaming in the pyramid overlooking Cairo- and called him over short after.  
“You need something….” He spoke down to Warren in a hushed whisper.  
“No…”  
“You do.”  
“I do?”  
En Sabah had said nothing else, and simply nodded his head an inch for Warren to follow.  
The angel walked silently behind the God as he led them through a darker hallway that Warren had never payed attention to before.  
The two stopped at what Warren now recognized as the small prison unit, and looked down the row of thick, stone bars set strong in place to hold any mutant in the cells.  
Apocalypse turned his head slightly towards Warren, and the angel suddenly somehow knew which one he should walk to.  
Warren didn’t know what to expect or what exactly En Sabah was trying to do, but he took a few careful, quiet steps down the dim and still hall.  
He kept his eyes on the cell he was headed for, and ignored the sudden movements next to him in the other dark rooms.  
The kid with the glasses- all Warren saw was faded red in the shadows.  
The fiery mind reader- a stiff outline in the back that made Warren uneasy. _She took the plane down. She made him fail._  
A blue guy- Warren ignored the low growl given to him as he passed by.  
Then finally, he was stopped in front of the middle cell.  
It smelled of cold chemicals that tingled Warren’s nose, but the angel easily ignored it as he reached a hand out and gently touched one of the bars.  
The blue kid- the one with a tail, the one that had fought him with a fury and nearly won- stared back at him through the thin shadows.  
Warren watched with interested eyes as the tail slowly flicked it’s spade, and wondered why the boy didn’t speak or flinch.  
“Why are they all like this?” Warren asked quietly, and turned his head finally to look at Apocalypse with shy confusion.  
“Do not worry about that.” The God stayed where he was standing, but a shimmer of what would have reflected a smile shone in his eyes.  
Warren swallowed as suddenly Apocalypse raised his hand, and the bars of the cage slowly disintegrated into nothing but air beneath Warrens hand.  
The boys eyes flinched and blinked as there was now nothing between him and the angel, and his mouth opened in a quiet breath; exposing the pointed fangs in a small shimmer against the darkness.  
“You’re welcome to take him as and where you please,” Apocalypse’s words had a smirk to them, but the God said nothing more as he walked away; leaving Warren and the blue boy alone besides the others.  
The boy suddenly seemed to come to life at that, and choked a cough as his body twitched and his tail swung. He gasped unevenly, and brought his hands up to rub at his bright eyes; still not reacting to Warren as the winged mutant stood and stared down at him.  
Warren didn’t know what to feel at such a sudden change in things- he hadn’t bothered to ask where Apocalypse had taken the X Men when they had won, and had just let them disappear to wherever in the pyramid.  
But now, seeing them, especially _this one,_ Warrens gut twisted with mixed emotions and unsure anger.  
Why would En Sabah bring him here and let _this_ idiot loose to him? Had the god read something inside of him that Warren couldn’t? Had Warrens thoughts lingered too long on the fight he and the teleporter had? Did he do something wrong, and this was a punishment? Did En Sabah want Warren to finish the job and kill him once and for all?  
Warren shook his head slightly, and suddenly blinked to find himself staring into the red eyes of the kid. The boy was now clearly much more alive than before, and Warren watched with a confused look as he shook and gaped his mouth up at Warren.  
He should like the fear he provoked in people. He should enjoy how terrified this kid was of him. Warren should smile and kick him in his stupid blue face for trying to kill him and for destroying his wings.  
But why didn’t he? The only thing Warren felt now, was pure shock and disbelief at what he was now faced with.  
“They uh…. called you, ‘Nightcrawler’ back at the cage?” Warren’s quiet question was loud against the stone walls, and the blue kid flinched in his quivering.  
He looked up at Warren and tried to speak, but for some reason his words caught and all the boy did was swallow like an idiot.  
“Well?” Why the hell was Warren asking _him_ questions? The angel finally felt the familiar anger in his chest return, and he shot a glare down at the teleporter.  
“U-uh…ja,” the kids words were surprisingly strong, and Warren kept his gaze hard as his wings twitched behind him. _“Kurt…”_  
“What?”  
“I’m… Kurt…” The last word the boy speaks is quieter, and his shaking stops as he looks up at Warren in slight confusion; as if remembering something from ages ago. “How could I…. forget that?”  
Warren’s eyes widened a bit as the boy continued looking up at him, and wondered the same exact thing.  
_Kurt was his name…_  
Warren’s chest twisted inside at the new information, and the angel swallowed with a sway on his feet at the warm feeling it put through his stomach and heart.  
“Well… I don’t know, exactly what I’m supposed to _do_ with you…” He spoke and made sure to keep his words strong, watching as Kurt blinked and came out of his short day dream.  
They were silent for a moment, and Warren studied Kurt’s eyes as the teleporter looked over him. His yellow eyes lingered then on Warren’s face, and the angel could see them flinch slightly with what looked like shocked surprise.  
Warren narrowed his eyes and moved a bit, shifting his weight, but Kurt still did not look away; as if he was in a trance taking in the scars and deformed skin of Warren’s face.  
“What are you looking at!?” He growled down at Kurt finally, and the teleporter jumped with a gasp as Warren flared his wings a bit.  
“A-ah… you’re… alive?” Kurt breathed, and gave the angel a look of begging fear as his eyes flickered in wanting to look more at Warren’s cheek, but stayed put on the angels eyes.  
“Yeah… What, you think you can just get rid of me that easy?” Warren spat his words in an angry whisper as he shot daggers in his eyes down at Kurt.  
“U-uh, I-” Kurt stuttered and shook in his crouched position, but Warren cut him off.  
“Shut up.” He said firmly, and Kurt closed his mouth. Warren felt his cheeks heat at the sad, scared look the teleporter was giving him, and his gut twisted with an odd and unknown feeling.  
Warren couldn’t think about that right now. Not in front of _him._ He had _just_ gotten over the jet recently, and was finally able to move on and forget it in his waking hours; he didn’t need some pitiful kid trying to bring it all back up again as if he _knew._  
Warren took a step closer to Kurt, unsure as to why, but Kurt growled suddenly and scooted back against the wall; baring his teeth.  
The angel glared as he clenched his fists, and quickly let the anger in his pounding chest take over on instinct. He lifted his foot, and brought his heavy boot down forcefully on Kurt’s tail; digging it into the hard floor and feeling the thick cartilage crack and push into his heel against the stone.  
Kurt screamed and jumped up in a split second; wailing in pain as he withered and cried in spurts of gasps. Warren was shocked at the boys reaction as his tail vibrated and tried thrashing away, and screamed in echoing wails that made Warren’s ears ring.  
He stood on the limb, and waited for the usual feeling of success and pride fill his chest again. But it didn’t come, and soon all Warren felt was fear for Kurt as he screamed and tried pulling his tail free with quivering hands.  
Why was that? Warren didn’t give a shit about him, why should he ever feel anything but joy at bringing pain to his worst enemy!?  
Warren didn’t have time to comprehend anything else before Kurt snarled and thrashed his hand out suddenly; clawing a gash across Warren’s leg that ripped his suit and sent blood pouring down to his foot and spraying against the wall.  
Warren screamed and tore his foot away, seeing Kurt stiffen in pain as his limp tail tucked itself behind him against the wall.  
Kurt closed his eyes tightly in silent cries as he shielded his face in his hands, and Warren immediately lunged forward for him. He gripped Kurt’s suit with one hand at his shoulders, and the other on the collar of his neck as he easily lifted the boy up and off of the ground.  
He snarled angry curses as he lifted Kurt to look him in the eye, and suddenly turned to drop him hard in the middle of the cell. He fell with a thud a few feet away from Warren, and cried out as his head smacked against the stone.  
Warren stood over him, and felt his heart vibrate with frustrated adrenaline as Kurt curled into a ball and hid his face against his knees. His tail was limp past where Warren had stepped on it, and sat oddly still behind the teleporter near Warren’s feet. Kurt whimpered and moaned, muffled against his hands and legs, and quivered like a kicked puppy.  
Warren stood confused; ignoring his burning leg as it bled and stained his suit, and suddenly realized something.  
“Why don’t you just teleport away then!?” He asked loudly, and Kurt curled in tighter on himself.  
“I-I… I can’t!” He cried out in a broken gasp into his hands, still not looking at Warren.  
“What do you mean you _can't?”_  
“I-I don’t know! I don’t know, he’s in my brain!” Kurt wailed.  
“Who?” Warren asked quietly,and stared down at Kurt, wondering.  
_“Him,”_ the word was a moan, and Warren watched with interested eyes, gradually forgetting about his previous anger.  
“En Sabah Nur?” He chimed.  
“Apocalypse…”  
Warren rolled his eyes, but a smile that didn’t quite break through tugged behind his lips. “That’s not his name, blue.” Blue? Where did that come from?  
Kurt fell silent, and soon the only sound between them was his dull sniffs and suit scraping on the floor.  
“What’s he doing?” Warren asked then after a few seconds, interested.  
Kurt took a moment to answer, but soon spoke in cracked words. “He is just… making sure I can’t leave-” he cut himself off in what was clearly a thick throat, and Warren soon felt sorrow in his chest for a split second.  
Was Kurt just his for the taking then? Stuck here, defenseless?  
“He’s not… watching, or talking to you?” He pondered as he looked down at the blue boy.  
“N-no…”  
The angel stood quietly, and swayed on his feet a bit; nodding his head in slow motion as he took the information in. Warren’s heart did flips against his will, and he tried to ignore the odd feelings in his chest only to fail and tingle at the thought of Kurt being so weak and exposed right there at his feet.  
“Hm…. interesting…” Warren drew the word out in a quiet hum, and Kurt finally then pulled his face away just enough to turn his head and look fearfully up at Warren.  
“Vhat do you want with me?” He squeaked, and his eyes squinted through tears.  
Warren stared down with a thinking expression, and moved his jaw to set it tight as he took an easy step towards the boy.  
Kurt shook when Warren moved to stand just an inch away from him, and Warren saw his toes curl in the tightest they could go.  
“I don’t know yet…. but, something…” The angel thought out loud, almost to himself as he now spoke deep and quiet.  
Kurt’s eyes never left Warren’s as the angel took the blue boy in with soft interest, and they grew smaller with falling tears as the teleporter quivered; waiting.  
“Hmm,” Warren hummed, and bent down slowly near Kurt’s head. Kurt hid his face immediately again, and his tail moved the best it could away from Warren’s feet.  
Warren lifted his wing a bit as he crouched, and let the metal talon hang tauntingly over Kurt’s body, only a foot high from his quivering self.  
“Why don’t you fight back?” Warren finally asked.  
Kurt was quiet a moment, and then answered in a quiet tone sounding full of regret and tiredness. “I have fought you enough… I cannot hurt you anymore than what I already have.”  
Warren froze, and felt his chest go warm and cold at the same time. He opened his mouth to spit an insult, but his words were suddenly lost and all that came out was a silent gasp.  
Kurt stayed silent with him, and slowly stopped his shivering as his breathing eased into a steady pace. His face stayed tucked hidden under his hands and against his knees, and Warren suddenly was overcome with emotions at how easily Kurt was giving up.  
“What!?” He finally groaned in a frustrated breath.  
Kurt angled his head to peer at Warren again, but looked away a second later. _“I don’t want to hurt you anymore…”_  
Warren groaned a low growl as he suddenly gripped Kurt’s suit collar again, and pulled Kurt so he could look into his face on centimeters away. The teleporter let his legs unravel and his hands fall to the floor to hold himself steady in case Warren dropped him, as he gasped and stared in worrying shock at the angel.  
“What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?” Warren wanted his insult to sound strong and powerful, but was shocked with himself when his voice cracked and came out in a cry.  
Kurt’s eyebrows frowned with his mouth as his tears soaked his cheeks, and his voice was equally broken to Warrens when he spoke. “I can’t stand to hurt you again! I… I’m sorry about your leg, oh no!” He sobbed, and moved his eyes to see Warren’s split skin and torn suit as the blood stuck them together.  
Warren clenched his jaw, and swore his heart was ready to burst from his chest. _“How!?_ We… we nearly _killed_ you and your friends! We locked you up in here, and- And now you have the perfect opportunity to just kill me and you don’t even _try!?”_ He yelled; his voice echoing on the walls.  
Kurt said nothing, and only clenched his eyes closed as tears fell down his cheeks in a silent sob. His teeth showed through his twisted lips, and Warren couldn’t look at the sight a second longer.  
He growled as he stood swiftly, and lifted Kurt up with him.  
He drug the boy at his side, not giving him a chance to get his feet under himself, and brought Kurt out of the cell and into the hall.  
The teleporter gasped as he tripped and went down on the floor- landing odd and falling to his hips and an elbow.  
“Are you seriously just gonna _sit_ there!?” Warren exaggerated with anger.  
Kurt looked around the other cells with wide, terrified eyes. Warren stood over him, and watched as the boys fear grew in his expression as the eery stillness of the other X men.  
“V-Vha… ” Kurt started with a choked stutter, and his tail managed to move in close to his body. “Vhat is wrong with them!?” He finally cried out, confused and clearly afraid.  
“I don’t now. I think En Sabah is in their heads, keeping them this way? I mean, you clearly can’t teleport, and you were just like them when I came to you…”  
Kurt sat in shocked silliness; silent with cries and a held breath as his wide eyes took in the terrible sights.  
“No… I-It can’t be…” It was a cry more to himself as Kurt shuttered.  
“Uh, yeah…” Warren couldn’t stop the smirk pulling at his lips for some reason, and found himself moving to crouch by Kurt again- anger forgotten. “Why, you still care about them?” Warren mocked and flashed his teeth in an evil grin, teasing Kurt quietly so his voice rumbled.  
Kurt quivered again, and whined as his tears finally fell.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it; they probably didn’t want you around anyway. Trust me….” Warren didn’t question himself as he cooed to Kurt, and the teleporter looked sideways to him in shock. “Don’t worry blue, you got me now…” Warren caught himself off guard at his sudden words, but stayed crouched down and smiling.  
His metal talon hung easily behind him; giving Kurt space from it this time. Where did all this come from!? This… being _nice_ to the asshole that tried to kill him? Was this… okay? Warren wasn’t sure exactly what the new feelings in his chest were, but he allowed them to steadily grow- now suddenly more aware of what it was that his heart has been desiring for so long.  
“You’d like that, right?” Warren whispered, and practically felt Kurt shudder beneath him. “How funny would that be- an angel and a devil, together?” He smirked, and Kurt turned his head to peer up at him.  
“Together?” His voice was weak and small.  
Warren paused and studied Kurt blankly for a moment, before gently taking his suit collar and standing up again.  
Kurt now stood stock still next to Warren, and even the few inches taller he was than the angel, he still looked terribly small and fragile next to him.  
Warren licked the inside of his lips for a moment before answering, and stared strongly up at Kurt.  
“Yeah. You know,” he paused, and his grip tightened just a bit on Kurt’s suit; feeling the teleporter swallow against his knuckles. “Just us. Not them…” Warren finished, and gestured to the other cells around them.  
Kurt seemed to be ready to vomit on his uneasy feet, and if his skin was colored that of a humans, Warren could tell the boy would be ghostly pale by now.  
Kurt wanted to shake his head at the words- scream at Warren and just take off far away from the pyramid never to come back- but he knew he couldn’t.  
Apocalypse was dull in the back of Kurt’s mind, and the teleporter felt no presence of his former teleportation skills in his head. It terrified him, so Kurt stood still.  
“Come on blue, I’ll show you around.” There was something more and extra in Warren’s words as the angel winked and gently moved to walk with Kurt. His hand left the boys suit collar, but now rested with a steady grip on his upper arm. Warren’s wing spread a bit to block Kurt’s entire back, and the teleporter was left with no other option but to move forward with the angel down the glossy hall.  
Kurt took stiff, unsure steps as Warren gently pulled him along, and held his breath the best he could as they rounded a corner and continued on through the dark maze of the temple. Warren’s presence beside him was strong and wild, and Kurt could feel the angels powerful energy even through the gently firm grip on his arm. The teleporter thought over Warren’s scars again for a moment, and swallowed a nervous lump in his stomach at imagining how bad they must have hurt…  
“You’ll love it here, I promise. It’s great, and you should be luck you’re the only one getting this special treatment,” Warren snapped Kurt from his saddened thoughts, and smiled wickedly up at him.  
Kurt looked away once more- choosing to stare at the floor and pray to his God that Warren was serious. He swallowed, ignoring his dry throat, and forced himself not to panic and try to fight. His heart was racing and his chest felt like lead as Warren kept his grip steady and firm on Kurt’s arm, and suddenly his X-suit was much too tight and suffocating in the blazing hot pyramid.  
Warren must have noticed the thin layer of gathering sweat on Kurt’s collar, and the few clumps hair plastered to his forehead and neck as the teleporter swallowed more and more with open mouthed breaths.  
“Sorry about the heat. Don’t worry, maybe En Sabah will make you used to it like he did us.” Warren smiled to himself, staring ahead looking perfectly content, and Kurt couldn’t hold in his voice any longer.  
“Where are you taking me!? Vhy do you care at all what I feel!? What do you want with me, you should have just killed me by now!” He cried and squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hands clenching into fists with the fear that Warren would snap at his outburst and just slice his head clean off with his talon.  
Warren was probably just taking Kurt somewhere to torture the life out of him slowly and as painfully as possibly. He would tie Kurt up and cut him limb from limb and stick his metal blades into every inch of Kurts blue body. He would leave Kurt to rot in some deep room of the pyramid, and he would never see the sun light or his families faces again. Warren would rip his tail clean out of his spine and drape it somewhere to show off- laugh at the demon he killed with the other horsemen. This was it for Kurt- Warren was just ready to finish the job Kurt had started that day in the cage, and he would have fun while he’s at it.  
“I’m not sure, quit asking. I’m just-” Warren’s confused voice slowly brought Kurt out of his flashing mind, and the teleporter peered warily at him.  
“T-then vhy bother at all with me?” Kurts accent was thick in his shaking voice, and Warren frowned at him, finally stopping them just outside a large, sunny archway that led somewhere Kurt could not see. The sun was a gorgeous gold, and illuminated the intricate patters along the walls of the small hallway they stood in. If they weren’t in such circumstances, Kurt would have admired the beauty as something clean from the Bible.  
He turned his head to see Warren staring at him, the Angeles eyes hard and focused, and Kurt suddenly had a hard time remembering what he had even said just a minute ago.  
“You want to go back to your cell then? I’ll just go enjoy the outside all by myself…” Warren spoke quietly to Kurt, and the blue boy pondered the words with confusion when he sensed no aggression or anger in them at all- only masked frustration and something more…  
Should he stay with Warren then? His heart and skin ached to feel the warn sun and cool wind again…. but Warren was his sworn enemy; Kurt shouldn’t trust him for a split second…  
Did he have much else to live for at this point?  
“N… No…” Kurt finally whispered, feeling his heart pound, and his tail painfully flicked behind them.  
Warren smiled, and his grip adjusted on Kurt’s arm. “Good. I didn’t want to have to walk you all the way back there just to see you be thrown into a dark cage and mind controlled again anyway. You looked so sad in there…” Warren giggled lowly in his throat at the last sentence as he pushed Kurt forward with him again, and the teleporter stuttered at the rude and odd words.  
“Now, isn’t this great!?” Warren spoke suddenly loudly as he walked with Kurt through the archway, and opened his free arm to gesture out at the view they now faced.  
They were at least a hundred feet up, Kurt guessed, and the pyramids walls had been carved into large, arched columns that looked over the entity of Cairo. The hot wind flicked the tips Kurt’s hair up, and the blue boy was grate full for fresh air and the bright sun as it shone down over the destruction of the land beneath them. The horizon disappeared in a haze of sand and wind, and Kurt stared with wide, illuminated eyes at the ruined city in the distance.  
“W-wha… I-It’s all…” Kurt stuttered, taking in the white pale sky and yellow land, and couldn’t find his words to speak.  
“It’s… all gone, I’m guessing you’re trying to say? Beautiful? Great? No more humans to push us around? Fuck yeah, I told you this place is amazing. How could you and your idiot team ever want to stop _this!?_ Lemmie guess Kurt, you want to say; it’s _all ours?_ Yeah, it is. And it can be all yours too, if you’d like that…” Warren spoke as if he held all the power in the world, but Kurt guessed that he probably did by now.  
He stared with wet, red eyes at the chaos of the new world, and felt tears fall and roll down his cheek.  
How could they have failed so terribly!? How could he and the X-Men have let this happen!? They had failed at their one and only mission, and the world was gone because of it. Now Apocalypse and his horsemen would own it all, and there was nothing they could do to stop or save it.  
How far did the destruction reach- the whole earth!? Was Magneto out there now, still tearing the group up from the roots and shredding the planet apart? Where there any humans left!? Any mutants!?  
Where was Charles!? Had Kurt been too slow? The last thing he could remember now was him passing out after leaving the jet, and-  
Where was his family? Were they as affected by this as everyone else? Where-  
Kurt stopped his reeling mind, and closed his burning eyes. His chest roared with heat, and it felt as if it was closing in on him and his pounding heart. Kurt gripped his suit and heaved for breath, feeling his vision blacken behind his eyes and spin in his head.  
He tried to stop the thoughts, but images of his family burning and dying a horrible, scared death filled his brain and trapped him in a rising panic. He didn’t care if the circus had treated him poorly, or locked him in a cage- he just needed to get out of there. He had to find them- he had to stop this madness that Apocalypse brought and threw upon the planet, and save his friends so they could be okay again. He-  
Kurt couldn’t breath. All he could hear was the screams and roaring of the city of Cairo being torn apart. The whistle and cry of the jet engine as it dived to the ground. His friends screaming for his help. The-  
“Shit, dude, are okay!? What the hell!?” Warren spoke now- and crouched down with Kurt when the teleporter collapsed to sit on the floor.  
Kurt coughed and gasped, feeling as if his lungs were gone and his brain was mush.  
“N-no… no, it can’t be!” He cried out in a desperate scream, and Warren scowled down at him with worrying confusion.  
“What the hell are you talking about!?” He groaned frustratingly, but soon stopped and allowed himself to think this over as Kurt quivered and cried next to him.  
There he was again- caring about this blue idiot who was supposed to be his enemy.  
“Kurt…” He said firmly, and soon found his hand on Kurt’s cheek, holding his shaking head still. He thought about wrapping his wing around him, but remembered that nothing good or comforting would come from the blades, and tucked them away. “Kurt, look at me…” He frowned, but Kurt’s uneven breaths and gasps didn’t stop.  
Warren sighed and chewed his lip, shifting to get closer to the boy as he sat against him. His hand never left Kurt’s wet cheek, and he began whispering soothing coos to Kurt in hopes to end the boys crying.  
“Kurt, hey… just, talk to me, man, what’s wrong? Why are you freaking out?” He asked, and moved his face dangerously close to the teleporters.  
_“M-my… my life, it’s ruined! G-gone! My family, my friends! Z-zhey-”_ Kurt hiccuped into his hands, and his voice fell silent as his tears fell steadily down his face.  
“What!? No its not… you’re gonna live here with me and the others. You get the entire _world_ now! Your life isn’t _ruined,_ it’s just _beginning!”_ Warren spoke with such evil hope and joy of this new, ruined future, that Kurt finally opened his eyes again, and felt the stinging anger deep in his chest rise and build up to surface.  
He shoved Warren back with his arm, and stood quickly- ignoring the blackening dizziness from the rush of blood in the fast movement. “Get _away_ from me!” He cried out, and Warren fell back hard to the floor with a gasp.  
His wings shot out on instinct, and the metal flared and gleamed in the bright sun light as they opened.  
Kurt tried teleporting; he knew how to- it was right _there,_ all he had to do was just dig for it, bring it back, come on, he can do this! Apocalypse _couldn’t_ have taken this from him! This was _part_ of him, come on, he could do it!  
The teleporters legs gave out suddenly- weak with drained energy as his trusted mutation never came- and left him on the stone floor a few feet from Warren in a sobbing mess.  
The angel growled and was back up in an instant. He stormed over to Kurt with raised wings and clenched fists, and all the blue boy had time to do was close his eyes tightly and curl his toes and fingers with sudden fear.  
Warren towered over Kurt only for a split second, before bending down and swinging his fist through the air- connecting it to Kurt’s jaw with a pop that echoed on the walls and made Warren’s knuckles shift inside his hand.  
Kurt’s head was thrown sideways from the punch, and Warren heard the boys cheek and forehead bones crack against the hard floor.  
He stood panting in anger over Kurt, and watched with frustrated, conflicting eyes as the teleporter lay in a frozen, silent scream; his dark lips quivering and his eyes now hidden behind his fallen bangs. Kurt’s mouth stayed opened in lost sounds- his lips twisted in pain- and Warren could see the wet trail marks from his tears still sewed across his deep skin that now stuck to his messy hair.  
A small, barely audible whine rose from Kurts mouth, and gathered volume only for a split second in a crying gasp before falling in a choked sob. Warren watched with wide eyes as blood slowly gathered beneath Kurt’s head- dark and shocking against the smooth, grey stone- and the Angeles gaze softened at realizing what he’d just done.  
Kurt cried out again, but made no move to get up as his hair covered his messy, sticky, face, and the bone of his jaw where Warren had hit him swelled immediately with darkening skin.  
_“Shit,_ Kurt, I didn’t mean to…” He started; his voice wavering with uncertainty, but had to stop. Kurt continued crying- slow and deep, sounding like a broken, lost child- but still did not move when Warren crouched next to him and quickly cupped his face with a wavering hand.  
Warren shushed Kurt with a quivering frown, and gently lifted his face off of the floor. Blood caked Warren’s hand, but the angel paid attention only to Kurt’s face- still twisted in a cry as his hair stayed glued to his wet cheeks. Warren felt his own tears threaten to fall from behind his eyes, but the usual anger at showing such weakness was quickly drowned out with worry and sorrow for Kurt.  
He lifted the teleporter up to sit between his legs, and Warren quickly brushed his bangs away, doing his best to wipe Kurt’s face off and get the boy to open his eyes.  
“Kurt, look at me, please- oh God, I didn’t mean to do that, I just-” Warren stuttered and spoke frantically; holding Kurt in front of him only centimeters away before fully embracing the boy- rocking them slowly as he continued cooing and comforting him. He could feel his own racing heart against Kurt’s, and for once ignored the bubbling confusion in his brain as to why he was being so damn nice.  
Kurt stayed still and nearly limp in Warren’s arms, and sobbed silently as his yellow eyes stayed closed tight and crying. His hands twitched and rose like a statue coming to life in one, slow, stiff motion to graze over his face and cheeks, almost touching his eyes as they flinched at the pain  
“Kurt, please, look at me-” Warren repeated, this time quieter, and leaned back to look at the teleporter. He held Kurt’s face in place with a gentle hand, but winced and frowned when he felt the swollen wounds under his fingers.  
Kurt took in a shaking breath, but seemed to be calming down as Warren rocked and whispered to him.  
“Kurt?” Warren breathed again, this time quieter, and stopped his movements to stare at the blue boy.  
Kurt finally stopped his quiet sobs, but winced when when Warren’s hand moved on his skin. The angels fingers were stained red already, and he swallowed at the sight of Kurt’s swollen jaw and bloody head.  
“Fuck, I’m… I’m sorry I’m like this, I just…” He tried to explain, but suddenly figured Kurt was not listening in the state he was in.  
He probably hated Warren. All Kurt wanted was to get out, kill every single one of them- him and the horsemen, and save the world. He was _good_ like that, Warren knew. In fact, he probably wouldn’t kill them even if his own life depended on it. He hadn’t killed Warren when he should have, and it had costed them each this pain now. Kurt would fight Warren, he knew, but he could never kill him. The teleporter was after nothing but the forgiveness of God and the freedom to just go _home._  
But why did Warren hate it so much!?  
Why did he want Kurt at _his_ side only; on their side of the fight? Why did he want the stupid blue kid to not hate him like this, why the hell did Warren _care_ so much!?  
“Come on, you need to get cleaned up… I can fix this,” he pushed the thoughts away quickly, and stood him and Kurt up easily- keeping an arm around the teleporters waist for support and security. “You okay?” Warren asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but frowned anyway when Kurt did not answer and kept his eyes closed.  
The angel was able to lead Kurt back into the pyramid with no trouble, but Warren could feel him growing heavier against his side as they walked on through the halls deeper into the temple.  
“Don’t worry blue, we’re almost there-” Warren could not tell whether it was anger or worry that laced his voice more as it came out blunt and firm- but he pushed that thought away too as he focused solely on finding Apocalypse.  
“En Sabah Nur?” Warren called when he finally made it to the center of the pyramid, his voice echoing with what he hoped was strength, and suddenly stood up straight.  
The movement and shift in support caught Kurt off guard, and the blue boy stumbled and fell forward. His weak grip on Warren’s shoulder piece grasped and held on tighter, and Warren winced when he nearly went down with him.  
Why had he done that? There was something about Apocalypse that just made Warren someone he wasn’t.  
But, he was him right now, right? Warren wondered back and fourth as to why he was caring for Kurt one minute, but nearly drooping him on the floor in hopes to impress his God the next.  
His mind shifted gears, however, when Apocalypse appeared from behind them, looking at Warren calmly with strength and a seemed knowing.  
“Child, why are you so troubled? Don’t you know you have nothing to worry over now?” The God spoke with slightly raised brows as he circled Warren and Kurt half way, stopping in front of them and gazing down at Warren.  
“U-uh, I just…” Warren’s words caught in his throat. This _always_ happened; why was he so nervous to ever speak in front of En Sabah?!  
“You can speak up, Angel.” Apocalypse must have read his thoughts with what he said, and Warren swallowed before continuing.  
“Uh, I accidentally h-hurt Kurt, uh, the X-Man, and-” _Fuck_ his voice for cracking.  
“You named him?” Apocalypse raised a brow now- his head lifting a bit to peer even more down at Warren and Kurt, and the angel opened his mouth to defend himself.  
“No! No, of course not- he sorta… Came with that name!?” He huffed a worried laugh; feeling his heart race as Apocalypse took a few steps closer to stand directly in front of Warren.  
That felt nice, in a way… having his own God so close to him. His own person to look up to- the only one who cared about him and his wings or gave a damn how he felt.  
Why did Warren get so squishy-and-ishy on the inside when Apocalypse did this? Looked at him as if he is _owned?_  
“You want him healed, then?” The God droned on when Warren couldn’t finish, and the angel nodded frantically; feeling even more angry and defensive at acting like such a fool in front of En Sabah.  
The God stared down at Kurt- who was now only barley holding himself up on his own two feet, trying not to lean on Warren- and pondered the request for a few quiet seconds.  
Warren kept silent with his gaze flicking between Kurt, the floor, and Apocalypse as the God stood and examined Kurt with hooded eyes as he thought.  
“He does not need it. I am not going to waist my strength or energy on him- he is yours to take care of; we wouldn’t want him _too_ strong, would we?” Apocalypse finally spoke- but there was no anger in his voice, and his eyes seemed oddly caring.  
Warren opened his mouth but lost his voice; feeling Kurt grow slightly heavier next to him as his arm strained to keep the blue boy up. “B-but-” he started, but knew better than to argue with the God.  
En Sabah had given him enough- and Warren could feel his brain twisting between the wanting of Kurt, and the wanting of approval from Apocalypse.  
It was then he realized how worked up he had just gotten from the stupid situation.  
He didn’t care about Kurt this much, did he?  
No- Apocalypse seemed to remind Warren who he was and where he was standing as Warren closed his mouth in a slow swallow- not breaking eye contact with the God.  
“Yeah… you’re right, I-I’m sorry…” Warren finally spoke; trying to keep his voice level and steady, and nodded slowly in agreement as En Sabah bowed his head an inch.  
“Take him, do what you please. But Angel, do not let him get to you so much. You can drop him from the ledges of the pyramid or the clouds of the sky if you wish at any time- he is not going anywhere, and is no threat to you any more.” Apocalypse spoke with a calm pride, and Warren could see the smile on in his eyes.  
The angel nodded once more, standing straighter, and turned to walk with Kurt towards a different hall; the teleporter tripping on his own feet and nearly face planting before gripping Warren’s suit to hold himself up.  
Just for a good look- just to show off and tell En Sabah that his words had impacted Warren- the winged mutant yanked Kurt up to keep going; the blue boy gasping and tripping once more before Warren pulled him along.  
It hurt to yank on Kurt so forcefully when the boy was already so weak, but Warren buried the feelings and worry deep in his brain in hopes that En Sabah wouldn’t notice. Hell, _Warren_ didn’t even want to face his own stupid, weird feelings towards the teleporter, but it was growing harder and harder to push them away by the second.  
En Sabah Nur’s eyes watched Warren carefully as the angel disappeared around the corner- pulling Kurt along at his side- and finally turned away, making sure that his horsemen was angry and strong, and that the former X Man was weak and incapable of fighting before turning away and moving on.  
***  
“Here we are-” Warren mumbled, still worried Apocalypse was watching them behind his eyes, and held Kurt up and steady as he waved his hand near the door way, causing a dim light to fill the room they now stood in.  
Kurt looked up through his messy hair with tired eyes to see a wide, giant room with what seemed to be a large, bigger than a king-sized bed on one side against the stone wall witch a magnificent headboard, and another doorway across the room.  
He didn’t want to take in anything else or look around, and quickly shut his eyes again as tiredness began to take over his sore frame. He sunk a little against Warren, and the angel sighed as his grip tightened on his shoulders.  
Warren walked Kurt to the bed, and made him sit on the edge with a surprising gentleness as he gently pushed Kurt down; holding his shoulder a moment to keep him upright. The softness of the comforter almost hurt against Kurts stiff bones after him laying on stone for so long.  
The teleporter kept his eyes closed tight when he felt the soft bed beneath him, and curled his toes in as Warren stood in front of him.  
The angels presence was oddly silent so closely in front of him, and Kurt opened his eye lids only a crack to see if he was still there.  
Warren lifted a hand slowly, and Kurt jumped slightly when he ran his fingers through the blue boys dark, matted hair. Warren’s hand felt hot against Kurt’s sweaty, short fur, and the teleporter winced in his mind at how nice the soothing motions felt.  
He shouldn’t be here. He should be back in his cell with his friends; his team, suffering their defeat as he deserved. Not sitting on his enemy’s bed as the angel ran a hand through his gross hair, as if all was perfectly fine.  
And he shouldn’t be enjoying it- not even the little bit that broke through his brain and told his shoulders to relax. He should kill Warren while he can, while the horseman was right in front of him so carelessly.  
But Kurt stayed still; his eyes relaxing and his lip quivering as Warren cupped his cheek and frowned down at the sorry sight of Kurt.  
“God, you’re gross,” Warren sighed quietly, and Kurt immediately tensed when Warren shifted on his feet. “You want a shower?” He asked, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.  
Kurt finally opened his eyes, but paused before looking up to meet the angels eyes. Warren’s hand remained on his cheek, and Kurt wondered why he didn’t slap it away- why he _liked_ it so much, why he let it stay...  
He opened his lips a millimeter to answer, but his words were lost as he took in the sudden situation.  
What was Warren doing!? Why did he want Kurt, of _all_ people in this destroyed world, here with him? What did he feel that made him hit and fight Kurt as he should one moment, but feel terrible and apologize the next?  
“Well, do you?” Warren’s words cut his thoughts short once again, and Kurt suddenly nodded on impulse.  
He felt disgusting- his suit was uncomfortable and dirty riding against his sweaty skin, and his hair itched at his ears and neck with the gathered dirt and formed knots.  
“Good. I was gonna have to have you sleep on the floor otherwise,” Warren smirked and flashed his teeth, and hoisted Kurt up before the blue boy could respond.  
Sleep here?  
He guided Kurt at a faster pace towards the second, smaller door way in the room, and entered with the teleporter; the same, dim light illuminating what appeared to be a large, fancy, stone bathroom big enough for ten with carved patters and a marble floor.  
Kurt took in the gorgeous place, but was pushed forward by Warren again to stand in a colder, darker, large empty area.  
“W-what is-”  
“Take off your suit,” Warren cut Kurt’s quiet question off, and the teleporter turned to look at Warren who stood a few feet away, watching him with a blank yet firm expression.  
“What?”  
“You heard me. You’re not supposed to wear clothes in the shower, that defeats the purpose,” a smile tugged at Warren’s lips, but it faded as Kurt stood and twitched on his feet.  
“Uhhh,” the blue boy looked around again at the room, his tail still moving weakly on the floor, but didn’t understand what Warren meant. He didn’t see a shower head anywhere, and the ceiling was too dark to clearly make anything out. “I don’t… understand,”  
“Just listen to me,” Warren sounded annoyed now, and Kurt lifted his hands to take hold of his collar out of fear.  
“B-but, you are here-” he started, and Warren stared at him with too many emotions to read.  
“Well… I was gonna….” He started, and Kurt watched with confusion as the angel couldn’t find his words.  
Warren paused, not knowing what exactly he was planning to do, but suddenly remembered Apocalypse in his mind, and all he had told Warren.  
He wasn’t weak- not anymore- he was _strong._ This was _his_ home. _His_ bathroom in _his_ room. Kurt was _his_ prisoner, and could do nothing to hurt him.  
Why was he so scared of what Kurt would do? It was clear the former X Man was stuck here, and after all, En Sabah _did_ say Warren could do as pleased…  
“This _is_ my shower…” Warren mumbled, but it did nothing to help Kurt’s confusion as the teleporter remained frozen. “I’m not gonna leave you here on your own…” He moved closer to Kurt, and the blue boy shivered at the dangerous look Warren gave him when he stopped just inches away. “Besides, you can barley walk on you own- might need my help,” Warren said lowly and smirked, but Kurt could see nervousness in the Angeles eyes.  
Kurt swallowed and forced his shivering to stop as his muscles tensed. He and Warren stood still in each others personal space for what felt like minutes; staring at the other with confusion, fear, and nervousness bouncing between anger and desired power.  
Kurt wanted to protest and speak, but his words were lost as his voice caught in the lump gathering in his throat. “I-I, no!” He managed to mutter out with a small break in his words, and Warren glared at him.  
“Wha…” Warren stopped, and Kurt seemed to know that angel was just as uncomfortable as he was. “I’m not gonna just let you in here by yourself, just get undressed already!” Warren finally snapped and shoved Kurt forward, and the teleporter knew he could fight no more.  
With a quivering lip, Kurt slowly undid the straps and zippers of his suit; his hands weak and shaking with embarrassment and fear.  
Warren remained standing a few feet away as Kurt pulled each piece off, but twitched when Kurt stopped at his pants.  
The teleporter shivered against the cold air of the dark room, and arched his his back subconsciously in hopes to hide his scarred chest from Warren’s burning gaze.  
“What are you doing!?” Warren asked impatiently, and Kurt answered with an unsure voice.  
“I don’t want you looking at me!” He whined, and Warren glared with a frustrated, snorted sigh.  
“I’m going to be watching you either way _Crawler,_ so just take your fucking pants off and get on with it! Do you want a shower or not!?”  
Kurt opened his mouth to yell back to the angel, but shut it slowly when he remembered just how disgusting he felt. His skin and fur ached for fresh water, and his head felt as if it was caked in dusty sand.  
_‘Whatever,’_ he thought. He had been exposed in front of people before. He would just get a shower and be done as fast as possible- Warren’s opinion mattered nothing to him.  
Kurt quickly shoved his pants down, exposing everything, and did his best to ignore the strong shivers that went down his spine and arms from the chill.  
Warren froze as Kurt stood- the boy crossing his arms and pulling his tail in against his tightly closed legs- and swallowed as his wings twitched ever so slightly.  
Kurt felt his face heat and his body inwardly cave in against Warren’s heightened gaze as the angel stared down at him. “You have….” Warren started with a stronger voice, but trailed off; causing Kurt to life his eyes to meet the angels.  
Warren was looking down at between Kurt’s legs, but the teleporter didn’t have to look back at his sorry self to know exactly what Warren wanted to say.  
_“You h-have two…”_ The horseman managed to stutter out, and now blinked a few times with a slow swallow; straightening his posture just a bit.  
“Ah….” Kurt parted his lips, unsure, but stopped when Warren went quiet again with his eyes still burning into Kurt’s crotch.  
“W-wow,” The angel huffed with an uneven smirk, and caught a breath as a smile peered through onto his scarred lips. “That’s fucking… _awesome…”_ Warren murmured, as if unsure of his choice of words, but shook his head a bit as he turned away from Kurt. “Kick your suit to the side, you wont be needing it any longer.” Warren finally spoke with a louder voice, much more normal to himself, and stepped out of the area away from Kurt.  
The teleporter opened his mouth to ask questions, but was cut off when Warren suddenly waved a hand over a darkened square on the wall; causing warm water to rain down on Kurt.  
Kurt gasped and flinched when the ceiling of the room suddenly let lose like a cloud; drenching Kurt in the soft, rain-like shower, but relaxed after a few seconds and peered up through his wet bangs to marvel at the ceiling.  
It was oddly too dark to make any machinery or shower heads at the top, so it seemed as if the water fell straight from the dark shadows above; creating an entire room-wide shower that sounded like rain and felt like heaven.  
Kurt turned his head away from the gorgeous sight when he caught Warren move out of the corner of his eye. The angel stalked just outside of the wall of falling water, and sauntered across the shower room with a slow pace; his golden eyes never leaving Kurt’s as if he was a predator on a hunt.  
The teleporter suddenly caught sight of Warren leg where he had slashed it open, and felt sick inside with awe and shock when he saw the wound healing fast. It had scabbed over in a nasty gash, but was no longer bleeding and the last traces of blood were the only ones that stained his suit.  
The blue boy was too distracted watching Warren through the water; taking in his striking image and impressive figure past the blurred drops, to notice that the man had grabbed a bar of soap and tossed it towards him.  
The sound of the block hitting the tile and sliding across the water to stop near his feet woke Kurt up from his short day dream, and the teleporter bent down to pick it up quickly.  
Warren jumped up to sit on the counter, and leaned casually back against the large mirror as he stared at Kurt through the showers water.  
The blue boy paused, holding the soap in careful hands, and stared back at Warren with wide eyes.  
The angel watched him calmly with an unreadable expression that made Kurt’s tail twitch and his knees wobble. Warren seemed to not care at all what Kurt felt as the teleporter stood completely naked in front of him, and continued on staring interested.  
Kurt paused a moment, but sucked in a quick breath and quickly began scrubbing himself down; turning away from Warren to face the dark, stone wall.  
The angel was silent behind Kurt, and the blue boy felt his skin prick at the feeling of being watched so intensely. He didn’t want to put Warren out of his line of sight, but it was better than cleaning himself wile staring right back at the fighters eyes.  
There was apparently more dirt in Kurt’s hair than he had thought, he discovered as he ran a hand through the sopping mess. His fingers rubbed over grit and debris as they scratched and itched the soap into his head; Kurt silently thanking his God for the warm water and finial ability to clean himself.  
Just how long had he been in that cell?  
Kurt sighed through the rain as he soon fell still; relaxing in a calm stand as he bowed his head and focused on nothing but the refreshing water running over his skin.  
He didn’t want to think right now. He didn’t want to remember. Kurt pushed the deepening thoughts and sadness and worry for the world away as he stood with the soap running down him, and forced his mind to blank and welcome the tiring darkness for just a few moments.  
Kurt suddenly realized then just how long it had been since he had thought for himself.  
Since he was a normal weight and full of strength. Since he had eaten. Since he had bathed and showered. Since he had dreamed in sleep and felt comfortable behind his own dark eyelids.  
Kurt wasn’t sure if he would ever be back to normal again in this world. If his friends would be okay, or if the world would be saved.  
He opened his mouth in a silent breath, and let the water droplets roll down his lips to meet his teeth.  
Kurt vowed then that he would be okay. That no matter what, he would make sure he himself was alright. His team had not failed. They were just stuck.  
He would not let the horsemen or Apocalypse destroy him any more than they had already destroyed the world. They had taken enough from him and his friends by now; and Kurt was sure that there would be no more of the ruthless evil where he was concerned.  
“You done yet?” Warren’s voice echoed slightly on the smooth stone, and brought Kurt’s eyes back open in a lazy blink. He stood a moment still and silent before answering.  
“Ja….” He whispered, and was surprised that Warren heard his quiet voice over the water.  
The angel jumped off the counter and walked to the wall to turn the water off, and Kurt instantly missed the warmth of the shower when his wet skin was exposed against the cool air.  
Warren then looked over to him; his expression thinking and calm, and gestured for the teleporter to follow.  
Kurt took easy, slow steps across the wet stone, and stopped a few feet away from Warren; his arms crossed tightly over his shivering chest, and his legs close together against the cold.  
The angel wasted no time before pulling a thick towel off of the rack, and tossing it to the blue boy. Kurt grabbed it with slightly shivering hands, and quickly draped it tightly over himself.  
Warren stood watching him again as Kurt dried himself, and kept his golden eyes hooded as they remained on Kurt’s face.  
“Follow me,” Warren chided when the teleporter was done, and Kurt was left with no choice but to trail after him shyly. The pain in his limp tail was growing increasingly worse, and the numbness of his bruised jaw was beginning to wear off, leaving it tingling and burning.  
Kurt bit his lip to keep back a tired whine, and watched as Warren disappeared into what appeared to be a closet too dark to see anything clearly. He shuffled through the various clothes hanging in front of him, and pulled out a pair of smooth pants; throwing them over to Kurt with no warning.  
The teleporter caught them, and looked up to the angel in confusion.  
“Put them on,” Warren scoffed, as if it was obvious, and Kurt frowned as he pulled the soft, rich pants up his legs slowly and unsure. He could tell they were made from a foreign material, unlike anything he’s ever seen, and felt strangely comfortable on him even either the lack of underwear. They were an inch too big in the waist, but hung to the perfect length over his feet.  
But just as Kurt was about to pull them fully up, he discovered a problem.  
“A-ah, my tail doesn’t…” He trailed off nervously, and angled his back to peer over at his backside; seeing the pants rest just under his tail in an awkward and uncomfortable position.  
Warren frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, before walking over to face Kurt’s back; seeing the problem for himself.  
He huffed a breath, and suddenly brought his sharp wing talon down to slice a hole right in the seam of the pants, just under the rim.  
“There. Hope your satisfied with them now; that was a nice pair.” He grumbled as Kurt stared in awed shock at the pants, and turned to move towards the bed.  
Kurt swallowed with a small nod, and attempted lifting his tail to work it through the hole. He winced and hissed when pain seared up the limb, and Kurt shook on his feet when it took everything in him to lift it off of the floor.  
The area where Warren had stepped on it and cracked the cartilage seemed to cut off movement to everything below it, so Kurt resorted to squatting down and lifting the spade himself.  
The blue boy had to bite down on his cheek in order to stay silent as he forced his tail up and through the small hole of the pants, and sucked in a sharp breath when the shattered cartilage hit the material and burned like fire. He did his best to ignore the stinging tears behind his eyes as they gathered and threatened to fall, wanting to give his pain away.  
This was not good… Kurt knew he couldn’t just leave damage like this alone; it would only get worse and his tail was extremely important to him. He _needed_ it, he couldn’t just let it sit and swell and bruise even more! What was he going to do!? He had to get out of here, but… _how?_  
There had been shuffling behind Kurt as he worked his tail in, but he had ignored it as he focused solely on carefully handling his limp limb without causing any more damage.  
But when he stood now and turned to face Warren, and was shocked to find the angel stripping in his own clothes.  
“Vah-!” He gasped, and quickly turned away, shielding his eyes and feeling his cheeks heat.  
“What!?” Warren groaned, sounding unnamed, and glared when Kurt moved on his feet uncomfortably.  
“V-what are you doing!?” The teleporter cried out, hating how loud and awkward it sounded, but it earned only an exhausted frown from Warren.  
“Uh, going to bed?” He snapped, and Kurt kept his face turned away.  
Warren had noticed the blue boy struggling with his tail; knowing how much it must hurt by now, and grew angry at the sorrow and sorry he felt in his chest. It was a horrible sight, and Warren regretted every moment he had spent digging that tail into the cell floor.  
Why would he do that!? Kurt had just backed away; who wouldn’t!? Warren had come onto _him,_ Kurt had simply prepared to defend himself…  
The angel had turned away and angrily worked the top part of his suit off, pushing the heavy, weighted feeling in his chest away, hoping for it to be forgotten.  
Kurt now stood scared and unsure in front of Warren as the angel pulled his pants down and tossed them aside, leaving him completely naked, and Warren grew more frustrated with everything at how innocent and sad Kurt looked.  
His backs bones were visible against his dark color, and Warren had to look away from the countless scars and markings littering the boys skin and fur as his chest clenched.  
“Come on then, I’m not gonna _touch_ you or anything…” Warren growled and rolled his eyes, flopping heavily onto the thick mattress and rolling to lay on his stomach; glad for the cooling air on his exposed skin after being in his suit all day.  
He buried his head in the pillow, but peered up through his tousled hair to see Kurt gingerly turn to look back at Warren on the bed.  
“U-uh, on the floor?” He asked unsure and shy, and Warren sighed.  
“No! Just… on here, it’s fine.” He said, and could see Kurt swallow and his hands moved awkwardly at his sides.  
the teleporter seemed to know Warren was not in the mood to argue, and did as he was told; walking slowly to the edge of the bed and climbing on.  
He laid stock still and stiff as close to the edge of the bed as possible, and rolled to turn away from Warren; tucking his tail as best as possible against himself.  
Warren watched the back of Kurt’s head as the boy wiggled under the covers, doing everything possible to get away from the naked angel next to him, and found himself enchanted in simply watching him.  
“V-Vhy don’t you wear clothes to bed?” Kurt asked once he was under the blankets, and Warren answered quiet and deep.  
“I never do. Too hot and… I don’t know, _too stuffy…”_ The angel finally let his eyes close somewhat, still able to see Kurt, but his body began to relax against his own, known bed. The lights seemed to know on their own what the two were doing, and dimmed slowly; drenching the room in a heavy darkness broken only by the faint, golden glow of the patterns here and there on the walls.  
“Oh…” was the last words Kurt uttered before the two fell silent. It was clear the blue boy wanted to say and ask more, with the way he shifted on the bed and opened his mouth every now and then, but nothing made it out and Warren was left to fall asleep with his wings tucked uncomfortably close to his back; the metal cool against his scarred skin.  
What was he going to do with Kurt!? Why was he so… _interested_ in him? This wasn’t like Warren; he never got this _attached_ to _anyone_ besides En Sabah and-  
_Ah._ En Sabah would know what he wants. Why he’s feeling like this. He would help Warren find his usual, known anger, and let him finally tear Kurt limb from limb like he always dreamed of.  
He would deal with it in the morning; go to his God and seek the answers his brain craved. For now, he watched the back of Kurt’s head with tired eyes, and let himself give in willingly to the pull of sleep.  
_Yeah, he’d figure it out to tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth.  
This was the first thing Kurt Wagner felt when he awoke the next morning in the large room that was Archangels in Apocalypse’s pyramid.  
It was too hot, really- he could feel his pants stick to his skin with sweat, and the covers were a hundred pounds of hot weight over him. Kurt swallowed once; frowning at his dry throat, and tried to move in hopes to free himself of the heat.  
Warren.  
This was the second thing Kurt felt when he fully cleared his brain and focused his eyes.   
The angel had apparently moved across the bed in the night, and was now comfortably sleeping pressed tight and _close_ practically on top of Kurt’s body. His strong leg was draped over Kurt’s waist under the covers, holding the blue mutant as close as possible, and when the teleporter moved his head to peer over at him, he felt the angels face nuzzled comfortably into the back of his neck.  
Kurt’s heart nearly froze into ice at the sudden feeling of someone- especially that someone being _Warren_ \- draped over him and holding on like a life line.  
“Ah…” Kurt opened his mouth to ask if the angel was awake, but couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He shifted his leg under the covers, but was racked with chills and heated cheeks when he felt Warren’s hot, bare skin move over his own. The horseman suddenly twitched slightly at Kurt’s movement, and tightened the arm around the blue boys chest and the leg over his waist with a breathy, tired sigh.  
Kurt swallowed his nerves the best he could, but was growing increasingly impatient with the warmth of Warren and the blankets all piled over him adding on to the heat of the room. His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach buzzed, but Kurt wasn’t sure if it was because of the heat, or because of the naked angel pressed against him.  
“E-Engel…” Kurt finally spoke up in a small cough, but earned nothing from Warren as the winged mutant stayed put limp over top of him. “Engel, please-” Kurt frowned, feeling more and more suffocated each second as sweat gathered along his fur, and moved beneath Warren the best he could.  
But when the teleporter went to slide his tail out from beneath Warren’s other leg, the limb was suddenly on fire with a scorching pain that felt like thousands of hot needles in his bones.  
 _“AH!”_ With a hiss of pain and a sudden jolt, Kurt tensed and cried out as his toes curled against the stinging throbs in his tail.  
Warren jumped in fear at Kurt’s sudden outburst, and groaned when the blue boy twisted under him in frantic attempts to get away and stop the unbearable burning.  
“What the _hell_ Crawler!?” He growled, but moved only his head up to peer down with angry, tired eyes at Kurt.  
 _“Let me go!_ I have to get-” Kurts words were cut off with another whine and moan of pain, but Warren still did not move to free the struggling mutant.  
“What?” He asked, terribly annoyed.  
“My tail! Let me out, somezing is _wrong!_ Please!” Kurt nearly sobbed his beg, and Warren answered only with a lazy frown and hooded eyes.  
“Well stop fucking freaking out! Just, calm down a sec, christ Kurt, you woke me up,” Warren’s voice was gnarled with a nearly-forced calmness, and he sighed heavily with a hot breath against Kurt’s neck.  
The sweating heat mixed with the pain was too much for Kurt, and the teleporter felt his chest heave with panic and fear as his legs kicked in stiff motions.  
“N-No!” He sobbed now, and began clawing at the sheets and mattress; trying to twist himself free but failing.  
“Kurt!” Warren suddenly gripped Kurt’s wrists in each of his strong hands, and rolled back a bit to lift Kurt slightly so that he was putting a little less weight over the skinnier mutant. “Kurt, for fuck sake, just calm down!” The angels groggy voice did little to help Kurt as the teleporter twisted his waist and pulled his arms against Warren’s grasp.  
His movements, however, only caused more pain as his tail was pushed into the bed and moved about in the frantic mess.  
“No! Let me go! You don’t _understand!”_ Kurt ignored the hot tears pooling down his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut, and gave his body one last effort to thrash out of Warren’s hold. He had to get free- something was wrong with his tail, and he couldn’t just let it sit by. With the hot pain and terrifying thought that it could be damaged forever if not helped soon, Kurt struggled whined as he tried to pull away. Why was he so weak!? Why couldn’t he just _teleport_ already and get _out_ of there!? Warren didn’t understand- Kurt needed his tail; if anything happened to it- if he lost it forever…  
He ignored the last thought, and focused only on getting free and figuring out what was wrong; trying to throw himself out of Warrens careful hold.  
It did nothing against the angels healthy weight and strong arms and legs, and Kurt was forced to give in in a defeated moan as his body deflated with no strength left.  
“Just calm down Kurt….” Warren’s mouth was pressed against Kurt’s ear as he held him close, and his voice was warm against the blue boys skin. Kurt shivered at the feeling of the scarred lips on his ear, and tensed up with both pain, an odd calmness, and stimulation as he was held in Warren’s grasp.  
“There, just…. relax,” Warren mumbled now; clearly still tired, which caused his words to vibrate and roll against Kurts hair and neck as the angels head lulled to lean against him.  
Kurt took a shaky, deep breath in, but it did little to help ease the terrible pain in his tail and stomach. He swallowed the dry spit gathered in his mouth, and grit his teeth through a stopped cry. His legs were weak with exhaustion and pain, his stomach felt as if it had been punched a hundred times, his lungs were hot as his breath took in the warm air, and his face ached from the punch and fall the day before. Kurt could swear his tail was broken- he was nearly unable to move it now, and the swelling was enough to feel freely as it lay limp on the bed.  
 _“It hurts….”_ Kurt was finally able to moan the words out in a quiet whine, but his voice was lost in his breath as it caught in his throat.  
“I know, I know, just calm down, go back to sleep… we can worry about it _later…”_ Warren yawned the last word next to Kurts head, but his voice was hinted with a sternness that warned Kurt to not fight back.  
The teleporter took in shaky, long breaths in attempts to listen to Warren, but his chest refused to fill with air and left him weak and dizzy. He sniffed through his nose as his body quivered beneath Warren’s, and the pain stayed strong and alerting as it grew up his tail and burrowed into his spine.  
After moments of agonizing burning and desperate breaths in failed attempts to stay quiet, Kurt suddenly realized that in mental his struggle, Warren had grown heavy and silent over him.  
The angel kept his grip tight and secure even in sleep, but his wings were relaxed on the bed spread out behind them, and his limbs were heavy wrapped around Kurt’s waist and chest. The only sound that now filled the stone room was Kurt’s frantic heart beat and the hot rush of his blood. He moved against Warren’s body one more time trying to get free; feeling suffocated with so much heat and pain piling onto him more and more, and worked slowly as not to wake Warren.  
The blue boy finally managed to slip free one of his own arms out from under the angels, pausing a moment to make sure Warren’s breath was still slow and quiet with sleep, before twisting his arm back to push gently against the horseman.  
Warrens skin was surprisingly soft and soothingly warm against Kurt’s hand, and the bumps of his muscles and ribs were smooth on his palm. The teleporter stopped for a moment- the feeling of the situation finally fully setting in and sending an electric wave of awareness through his mind. He looked back to Warren curled up against him and wrapped around his body, and while he couldn’t see his face, he could practically feel how tired the angel was. Kurt then noticed a thick, messy scar that ran across Warren’s upper hips just below his abs.  
The mark was long healed with thick scar tissue; but with it’s dark coloring and risen bump, Kurt could imagine how deep the wound had been, and how much it must have hurt.  
The teleporters eyes began to wander more over the winged mutants skin; bouncing from scar to scar and suddenly realizing how many there were.  
Nasty claw marks up his forearm. Swirled burns on his shoulder. Cuts, bumps, nicks and dots littered scar after scar; some layering others and giving them an even more unappealing look.  
The arm currently draped over his blue chest holding him hostage was torn with long trails of risen discoloration that signified terrible wounds from Warren’s past. They must have so many stories to tell, Kurt thought.   
Pushing the saddened thoughts and worry out of his mind the best he could, Kurt continued on his mission for freedom and began slowly wiggling out of the strong grasp.  
He took in quick, quiet breaths as he moved against Warren, and finally managed to pull a few inches away from the angels hot chest. Warren’s arm lifted and dropped when Kurt angled himself to easily pull out from under it; moving in slow motion to keep him asleep.  
Warren’s face and breath stayed calm and relaxed when Kurt was finally able to swing his free leg down and stand up off the bed. He clasped his hand over his mouth when his tail fell and hit the floor; sending a searing pain so strong that his eyes watered and his vision blackened for a split second. He wobbled on his legs for a moment as the muscles threatened to give way under the pain, but he managed to keep himself upright. His brain sloshed in his head and felt as if it had been put through a blender; adding to the stacking pain radiating from his spine.  
With three deep, quivering breaths, Kurt calmed down and focused enough to begin walking. He made his way for the main door; taking silent steps and forced to drag his throbbing tail behind on the ground.  
But just as he rounded the bed corner and walked past Warren, Kurt gained a full view of Warren’s bare back.  
He stopped in his tracks; sickened at what he suddenly saw. Everything fell silent as Kurt held his breath and took in the shattered, torn, ripped, burned, and sliced mess of scars that glued the deadly metal wings to the angels back. It looked as if Warren’s ribs had been cleanly ripped and removed from his sides- healing then too fast as the skin was unsure where to go. The lumps and colors were high and dark, and the metal pulled on them slightly as the blades rested on the bed. Kurt could now hear the metallic noise of the feathers sliding together faintly as Warren breathed; breaking the silence just enough to hit Kurt’s ears. The actual limbs themselves were complex and so intricate that Kurt had a hard time following one part up along the wing. He wondered in fear and amazement at how Warren could handle and work such a powerful and deadly mutation, and suddenly understood why the angel’s sides were the way they were.  
They were so unlike the angelic, feathered wings Kurt had seen when he met Warren. These were weapons created only by a god- alarmingly strong and impossibly magnificent.  
The teleporter suddenly looked away from the sight; unable to even begin thinking about how _gut wrenching_ they must have felt taking over the flesh and blood and feathers of his real wings.  
He couldn’t even begin to think about what the scars of his ribs were and how they got there- think about why they so perfectly formed over each bone, as if they had been ripped out and just _shoved_ back in.  
Kurt swallowed a breath down and padded out of the room; the pain in his tail nearly forgotten as images of the angel bleeding, torn, and in wailing pain filled his brain and made his heart feel like stone in his chest.  
Warren still did not stir when Kurt silently slid the stone door open, and exited without a glance back.  
***  
Kurt had forgotten- to no surprise- just how difficult it was getting in and out of the pyramid. While the horseman seemed to know it by heart, Kurt soon found himself lost and all turned around in the series of dark halls with confusing patterns and cold floors. His tail continued to hang limp and stinging, feeling as if it had been attacked by a thousand bees and a hundred scorpions. But the blue boy pushed on; hoping and praying to his God for a sliver of light that reflected the sun and sky.  
Kurt hissed in anger when he rounded a corner and ended up in yet another long, large, maze of a hallway. He chewed on his lip and tried to flick his tail to relieve the anger and stress, but jumped and groaned when he remembered his injuries a second too late. The blood rushed in his head and pounded along to his heart beat and the throbbing of his spine and tail in the back of his skull.  
 _He HAD to get out of there._  
“Oh, Herr, _please…”_ He whispered to himself, and felt his heart rate pick up its pace in the haunting atmosphere of the temple.  
Kurt hadn’t seen the other horsemen since- well…. since the battle, he suddenly realized. He wondered if they were here- were they close to Warrens room? We’re they right around the corner? We’re they watching him right now from somewhere Kurt could not see?  
Shivers ran up Kurt’s back and arms, and the teleporter continued walking again, trying to sniff out any trace of fresh air or wind.  
His skin was hot against the air of the desert, and Kurt could feel the start of dehydration begin to take its toll on his eyes and brain. The dull headache under his skull grew steadily worse with each step, but Kurt forced himself to ignore it and power on. His steps were tired and heavy, but quiet on the stone.  
How did the horsemen ever navigate through this place!? How did they stand this heat and the lack of wind and-  
Kurt stopped his train of thoughts with a dull sigh to himself. He guessed the horsemen dealt with a lot- they _had_ destroyed the planet, after all.  
But he figured En Sabah _must_ have done something to their minds; there was no way _anyone_ could ever be that evil; besides the God. Who _knows_ what his followers were going through- what they had felt before Apocalypse came along and changed them.  
Maybe they were not evil in fact at _all…_ maybe they were simply hurting; and had just taken the wrong guidance.  
 _Was Warren like that?_  
Kurt figured the angel was. He was hurt, broken, alone and lost. With no one to look to for help other than Apocalypse.  
That was Kurt’s fault.  
He had ruined the angels wings. He had made him weak, vulnerable, and available to just pick up and be turned into a weapon.  
Were the others just like him, then?  
Kurt’s thoughts were put on pause once again when he heard a distant, familiar sound. The rippling of metal in a small swoop; echoed on the walls just enough to pierce Kurt’s ears and send him on alert.  
 _Warren._  
Kurt swallowed his fear and suddenly took off- running as fast as he could with his wounds down the hall away from the direction the sound had come from. His breaths became loud and gasping almost immediately as his lungs begged for him to slow down, but Kurt ignored them and let his legs carry him down the temples halls and around corners.  
The metallic slide of bladed feathers sounded again, this time louder and closer from behind Kurt. The teleporters heart and chest pounded with adrenaline as he sprinted on the smooth floor; nearly slipping when he flung himself around another corner only to be met with the same maze.  
The flapping of Warren’s wings was fast and loud now; gaining on Kurt in such a quick rate that the blue boy knew he couldn’t outrun him.  
And with one last sharp turn around a wall, the metal was suddenly right on top of Kurt in a loud chime. A heavy weight was thrown on the teleporter before he had a chance to turn around and fight, and he was thrown to the floor with a strong force.  
Kurt wailed and gagged on a cough when he felt heavy boots dig into his already painful spine, but his breath was cut off when he was flipped around to be pushed onto his back.  
Warren perched now directly on Kurt’s stomach, and the teleporter didn’t have to open his eyes to see the rage on the angels face. His breaths were gritted and quivering with fury, and Kurt felt a strong, powerful hand grip around his throat when he began to squirm under the painful weight on his stomach.  
The metal wings fluttered above Kurt and next to Warren as the talons pinned Kurt’s head in place on either side of him. The cool touch of the metal against Kurt’s ears was almost enough to shock his breath back into his lungs, and the boy was sure his throat would be sliced clean in half with how close the blades were and how furious Warren was.  
He finally managed to gasp a breath in when the angels fingers loosened just enough around his neck, and Kurt finally opened his eyes to look through the foggy tears up at Warren’s face looming above him. The angels bright eyes flickered with pain and anger; and Kurt wasn’t sure if he’d seen him this mad yet. Fear filled the blue mutants chest- adding on to the painful pressure of Warren crouching on his exposed abs. The boots of his suit wobbled on Kurt’s stomach as he kept his balance, and Kurt was certain his organs would explode under the weight as he tried to keep his lungs steady and breathing.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re _doing!?”_ Warrens voice rumbled in a low growl as the words were forced out through his teeth. The hand around Kurt’s blue throat tightened up again and shook with energy; as of Warren wanted desperately to just crush it right then and there and squeeze every inch of life out of the teleporter.  
“I… I-” Kurt gagged and tried to speak, but couldn’t fit the words around Warren’s pressing palm and fingers. He stuttered and clawed weakly at the angels hand in begging attempts to pull the choking grasp away, but was simply out of strength and left hanging on for dear life with a quivering grip as he grew more and more dizzy with less and less oxygen.  
He was sure, however- right then at his words- that he saw something more than tears of anger fill Warren’s gorgeous eyes.  
Something else flashed across them, something deeper- something sadder, but before Kurt could stop and think about it, Warren pulled away with a frustrated groan.  
He brought Kurt up off of the floor with him, but still held onto the boy by his neck, with no shirt to grab onto. He drug Kurt quick and forcefully along as he stormed down the hall, his wings raised and ready to take flight but never lifting them up.  
Kurt tripped on his weak legs and fell to the floor, gagging when Warren didn’t let go of his skin and nearly crushed his esophagus as his grip tightened to keep him up. Kurt cried out and tried to scream for anyone to help him, but all that came out was a strangled whine as Warren pulled him back up.  
The angel said nothing, but his emotions were clear through his struggled breathing and clenched jaw as he yanked the teleporter along at his side.  
Kurt had never been more afraid of Warren than right now; when the horseman looked so ready to kill him and slice him to pieces with no mercy. So he tried to stop crying- he tried to stop his whimpering and shaking and struggling in the angels grasp- but it did nothing as sobs racked his body and his throat closed in.  
Warren let out another angry yell when pulled Kurt into a large, giant open area. The blue boy recognized it as the center of the pyramid, but had no time to think one second more before Warren suddenly dropped him to the floor. The angel wasted no time grabbing onto Kurt’s ankles, and suddenly flapped his wings to easily lift them up into the air.  
Kurt dangled upside down from Warren’s hold as the ringing sound of his metal wings echoed on the walls with powerful movements that carried them through the air. The blood rushed so fast to Kurts head that his vision blackened for a second; leaving him paralyzed with pain and fear. The horseman slipped easily through an opening in the tall ceiling high above the ground, and carried Kurt with him into the open air of the outside.  
The sun seared down on them with hot wind and a cooling breeze that felt like ice on Kurt’s burning, painful skin. The sudden brightness of the sky and reflection of the metal pyramid made Kurt close his eyes once again tightly as Warren flew them up higher through the air.  
Just as the teleporter was able to open his eyelids finally, and peer through the pressure of the gathering blood in his head and tears from the stinging sun, Warren swung him forward to drop him down on the steep side of the hot metal temple.  
Kurt quickly shot his arms and hands out to catch himself as Warren let go of him, but had to grasp onto the slippery metal to keep from sliding down the large, slanted platform. His claws scratched on the smooth surface as he caught them on the indented patterns to stop himself from falling to his death, but they left no marks or scratches. Kurt barred his teeth at the hot temperature of the metal, but was thankful for his thin fur to stop the burning just enough so he focus and not automatically let go. Warren flew gracefully down to land and perch on the top of the metal column they were on, and folded his wings in slowly as he shot daggers in his eyes down at Kurt.  
“Is this what you want want!? You want to go, Kurt!? You want your sunshine and wind and open sky!?” Warren yelled above the dull wind, and Kurt opened his terrified eyes to look up at him with shocking fear. His hands and feet shook as his claws held up almost all of his weight hooked on the metal, and his tail hung limp down below him. He was unable to move the limb and use it for balance, which left him with even less strength and more of the threat of falling. Kurt prayed silently in his head that his arms and legs wouldn’t give out yet, and plastered himself to the metal as he let his tears fall and his hair blow in his face.  
 _“Is it Kurt!?”_ Warren yelled again, and Kurt was able to pick up the pang of hurt in his voice.  
 _“NO!”_ Kurt cried out finally; beginning to feel his claws slip.  
A moment of silence from the two- only the sound of the wind filling the air between them as they each held their breath.  
Kurt felt his strength slip in his arms and legs as his tail felt like a dead anchor pulling him down. His fingers ached with their stiff position keeping him upright, and his toes threatened to give out any second.  
 _“Engel!”_ Kurt called out desperately as his vision fogged with tears and dizziness; a sickening feeling filling his body as his breath became more struggled and his muscles quivered with failure and the fear that he was going to fall.  
With a small gasp and a frozen heart, Kurt’s fingers finally slipped and dropped him into the air as he lost his grip on the steep wall.  
But just before he fell into the deep cracks that were between the statues of metal making the pyramid, Warren reached out and easily caught his wrists- pulling Kurt up and to his chest. He wrapped an arm around the boys waist, and kept his other hand gripping Kurts wrist.  
Kurt opened his mouth as he panted and caught his breath with both fear and relief; feeling his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst from his chest. Warren held him so that Kurt’s face was only millimeters from his; their noses nearly touching as the teleporter breathed and Warren stared at him with mixed emotions. The angels strong arms easily supported Kurt’s thin body, but he gripped onto the horseman’s suit with a weak grasp anyway. He held onto each one of Warren’s biceps with his hands out of pure fear; nearly drawing blood through the fabric with his untrimmed claws.  
Kurt finally closed his mouth as his breath evened out, and swallowed the dryness of his throat down with an even drier tongue. His eyes flickered over Warren’s as the horseman gazed powerfully into his red irises, and for a brief moment, they each fell still and silent.  
“You want me to throw you out there to die?” Warren finally spoke- mumbled and low as Kurt was so close. “He won’t give your teleportation or strength back- no matter how far you go.”  
The teleporter paused as he thought. He should say yes- he should go die out there and with the right cause in mind. At least he tried- at least he would have a slim chance of finding hope out there in the ruined world. He should say yes, and meet his God up in heaven along with the rest of his family. He should pay the price he deserved.  
Kurt should let Warren kill him, and let the failure of himself slip away as he deserved.  
But there was something about the angel that Kurt couldn’t let go. Something that kept Kurt looking back into the man’s angry eyes; and seeing _more._ Something that told Kurt Warren wasn’t who he let on to be- that there was more, _much more,_ that the teleporter hadn’t yet discovered.  
Something that told him Warren needed him- the angel needed help. Kurt could see it in his eyes, in the way he moved, and in the way he spoke.  
Kurt Wagner suddenly realized that he did not want to leave the angel- Gods plan for him wasn’t done quiet yet. There was still something Kurt had to do for this mutant in front of him.  
“No…” It’s a whisper when the breeze dies for a moment, and Warren’s expression seemed to lighten just a bit- barely noticeable.  
He said nothing else to Kurt as he took a breath in, and lifted the blue boy bridal style. Kurt forced his whimper of pain down as his tail was forced to drop directly below him, but his eyes never left the angels as Warren hoisted him up.  
It wasn’t until Warren lifted his wings to take off back down to fly them into the pyramid, did he look away from Kurt’s bright, yellow moons.  
The teleporters gaze, however, remained glued to Warrens face as he flew them down. He took in the horrid scars plastered to the side of the angels face, and felt his own heart clench at the thought of how they must have looked before they healed. How deep they must have gone. How bloody it must have been. He examined how his tattoos were shattered by them; the black designs ending where the inflamed skin began.  
Kurts breath hitched once again as he suddenly wondered if Warren’s hard demeanor and angry actions that contradicted his frustrated apologies, came from his own personal insecurities. He wondered if Warren was just searching for himself; looking for something to keep him going and keep him grounded.  
Kurt had been there before- he had felt lost just like Warren does now.  
Whatever the cause was was- whatever Warren was clearly struggling with inside his head- Kurt decided that he would stick around.  
Because the angel needed him, and no matter what crimes he had committed, or how willingly he served Apocalypse, he still deserved to find that place he can call home. To find whatever was lost and missing from him. To find the thing he needed to be happy; the thing that would give him the energy and brightness and life that Kurt had seen from him in the cage.  
It was that small sliver of hope that lifted Kurt’s heart enough to keep him calm and let Warren fly him back into the pyramid. He remained silent and still in the angels arms as Warren landed seconds later walked him to the room through the quiet halls, and didn’t say a word still when he closed the door behind them.  
~~~  
Something had switched inside of Warren when he got back to his room with Kurt. He set the teleporter slowly and carefully down on the bed; letting the blue boy rest on his side careful of his tail.  
Kurt half expected Warren to storm off at that and leave him alone, but was surprised when the angel moved to the other side of the bed; sitting down slowly and facing away from Kurt. His wings seemed heavy on his back, and they hung slightly as they rested at his sides.  
Kurt watched the angel with a worried look, waiting for the other to speak before talking himself.  
 _“I’m sorry…”_ Warren’s voice was whispered softly, as if he was talking to himself rather than Kurt. The blue boy frowned up at him, parting his lips just a bit to speak, but no words came out.  
Warren turned his head as if to look back at Kurt, but his eyes stopped before reaching him, and darted around on the bed instead. He opened his mouth in a forced sigh, and swallowed down what was clearly a wanted cry.  
Kurt still did not move or speak when the horseman slowly crawled onto the bed- still keeping his distance- and laid down on his side facing Kurt.  
“I’m sorry about your tail… I don’t know if- Apocalypse won’t heal it, and I… I can’t fix it, and fuck, I’m sorry-” he cut himself off as his closed his eyes in a frown; swallowing again and biting the inside of his lip.  
 _“Engel…”_ Kurt finally whispered, but Warren kept his stubborn gaze on the bed. “Do you…” He isn’t sure where he wanted to go with the question, and it trails off as Kurt suddenly can’t think of anything to say.  
He has so much he wants to tell the angel, yet can think of nothing for the moment.  
Just as the silence began to grow between them- Warren’s breath calming as his eyes relaxed and his fists opened- Kurt’s stomach suddenly growled just loud enough to hear in the quiet room.  
Kurt winced and opened his mouth to apologize; worried Warren would call him weak and become angry again; but was cut off when the angel snapped his head up and frowned at the blue boys abdomen.  
“Shit, you haven’t even eaten-” he hissed, and got up off of the bed. “Don’t- go anywhere…” He said unsure to Kurt, holding out his hands, and hesitated a moment before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.  
Kurt didn’t even contemplate leaving and trying to escape again. While his body ached and his muscles were on fire, the idea didn’t even take hold in his mind. The soft comfort of the bed beneath him, the slightly metallic, natural sent of Warren on the pillow under his head, and the promised food on the way all made the sleepiness in Kurt’s brain grow and spread- dulling the pain in his tail just enough to relax.  
So he stayed where he was, and he waited. He wasn’t sure what Warren would do now, or what the future had to hold, but he waited for the angel to come back, and let his eyes close for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh.. where are zhe others?”  
Kurts words were spoken nervously and soft after he swallowed his bite of food; still shy of Warren and how the angel would react to him speaking.  
The horseman had come back thirty minutes later after he'd left Kurt alone in his room- holding a decent sized bowl of what appeared to be soup, and bottle of water with foreign writing on the label.  
_'It’s uh, all I could find-'_ he had said; unsure and nervous as if Kurt would be the one to attack him.  
The soup had been room temperature and the water was warm, but Kurt asked no questions, and only thanked Warren as he began eating. He had heard somewhere that a starving person should never eat a full meal right away all of a sudden- it was considered dangerous- but Kurt’s empty stomach and Warren’s instability refused to let him leave any behind. So he forced himself to take small, slow bites in an even pace, but had nearly all of the water gone in just a few minutes. He was surprised that Warren had let him eat on such a fancy bed, and the angel had looked as if he wanted to kick him off to sit on the floor, but he had said nothing, so Kurt stayed sitting on the edge and moving carefully.  
“Who?” Warren turned from his sitting position on other side of the bed to look at Kurt with a calm expression. “You mean the other horsemen?” He asked softly.  
Kurt swallowed again and nodded slowly at him, waiting for an answer.  
“Around, I guess.” Warren turned back away with a small shrug to continue mindlessly preening the metal feathers. “I saw Ororo before I left; she’s confused as to why you’re here, but….I don’t care.” He mumbled off, rolling his head and shrugging again.  
Kurt watched as Warren’s fingers ran carefully along the edges of the blades; as if there was invisible dirt and grime he was cleaning off- similar to something a bird would do. As he carefully swallowed another spoonful of food, he held his breath and decided to ask the question.  
“Do you… preen, your wings?” The words were clearly hinted with fear of the horseman snapping, but Warren surprisingly just froze and looked up at the wall, back at Kurt, and then to floor; his eyes unable to find a place to rest as he opened his mouth but took a moment to answer.  
“No.” He said firmly, but Kurt could easily see through the lie.  
“Then what….” He started, but forced himself to trail off when Warren sat oddly still and facing away from him; daring Kurt to continue. Kurt opened his mouth a bit, wanting to say more, but settled on swallowing nothing and going back to eating. He took even slower bites as his stomach filled after being empty for so long, and couldn’t tell if it was hurting or just naturally warm with the sudden food.  
“Sorta...” Warren’s sudden mumble made Kurt stop and turn back around to look at him.  
“Wha-”  
“I used to preen them…” He cut Kurt off; still facing away. “When they were feathers, I had to. Now I just sorta… still think I need to, even though I know I don’t…” his voice seemed to grow small as he trailed off; his head falling forward in thought. And while Kurt couldn’t see his face, he knew Warren was frowning.  
They sat in silence for a few seconds more, before the much needed sleep began pulling at Kurts brain and begging for a three hour long nap. He looked down to see that his bowl was empty and the water was gone, and prayed to his God that he could keep it all down. His tail was nearly numb with past pain as the limb stayed swollen and irritated limp over the bed, but Kurt forced himself to forget it as much as he could; even if it did nothing to help.  
He couldn’t stop his long yawn, and the sound of his quiet breath made Warren turn around.  
“Sorry…” He said softly in an exhale; surprising Kurt at how gentle his voice was. His words were deep with thought as the angel frowned and moved to take the items from Kurt, setting them aside on the large, black, smooth dresser.  
_Did Warren even have anything to put in there?_  
“You’re tired?” Warren asked, making Kurt jump slightly as he had begun daydreaming about nonsense and the life Warren must be living there in the pyramid; everything too much for him to fully comprehend.  
“U-Uh, ja…” Kurt shifted his feet nervously and swallowed unsure, suddenly unable to look away from Warren’s icy eyes as he looked up at the angel standing in front of him. Warren’s irises flickered ever so lightly back and fourth as he examined the teleporters curving marks evenly placed along his face, and Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm under the piercing gaze. He noticed how Warren’s lips were set firm and as if he was holding them in place by biting them on the inside; as if he didn’t want them to relax. His scars still churned Kurt’s stomach each time his eyes rolled over them; taking in the lumps and twists and pulling skin where the burns had melted and then froze across his face.  
The angel stood straight yet lazily as he put more weight slightly on one leg; his eyes hooded and his wings relaxed as he examined Kurt, and Kurt examined him.  
It was obvious he wanted Kurt to look at him, the teleporter realized.  
Warren let his hips fall slightly more forward towards Kurt; only a foot away; and puffed his chest out ever so much just enough to be noticed. His suit fit him perfectly and outlined his body in a shield of slick armor as Warren showed himself off; Kurt unable to decide if his stomach was rolling because of the food, or because how strong the angel looked.  
“Fine,” Warren finally shrugged as he sighed under his breath, and moved to walk to the bathroom. “I need a shower, don’t _leave_ again.” He said firmly; Kurt knowing that he stood no chance even if he chose to try and slip away again. Warren _must_ have told the others of his failed incident when the angel had went out for Kurt’s food, so the teleporter decided on just giving in to his tired mind, and laying on the bed slowly as not to slosh his stomach around too much. His abdomen was warm and heavy with being fed so suddenly, and lulled him quickly to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
With the oddly comforting metallic sent of Warren, the comfortable position of a full stomach and thick blankets, and his tail numb and limp on the floor, Kurt barely had time to comprehend the vulnerability he was about to put himself in as he slipped into unconsciousness with an exhausted mind.  
_Oh well._  
If Warren finally decided on killing him in his slumber, then there was nothing Kurt could do about it.  
Not anymore.  
So he let himself sleep warm and as cozy as possible, while the distant sound of the water falling in the shower filled his ears; reminding him of the rain that used to wash over his home as a child. The rain that soaked the trees, flooded the sidewalks, and dripped off of the roofs to fill the air in an chilled haze.  
Kurt missed the rainy days like that. He wondered if it rained at all here in Egypt’s desert- if he would ever see a cloudy sky and falling water like he used to ever again.  
~~~  
Warren stood miserable in the shower as the hot water rolled over him and plastered his golden curls to his head in a soggy mess. He sucked in a breath against the falling drops; tilting his head back as the the water ran in small drops down his throat and poured off of his chin. He had crossed his arms tiredly over his chest to hang his hands limply on his shoulders; only gripping on by his fingers to keep from dropping them back to his sides.  
_“Fuck-”_ he hissed to himself as he deflated his chest in an exhausted sigh; his wings drooping and falling closer to his back. The metal gathered water in their maze of feathers before releasing it back to the floor in thick streams that were lost in the sound of the heavy rainfall in the room. Steam rolled along the ceiling and fogged the mirror on the other side of the bathroom as Warren stood for many minutes; trying to wrap his head around as to why his stomach flipped and his chest tightened every _damn_ time he so much as looked at Kurt.  
He knew that feeling between his legs and under his stomach- he wasn’t stupid. Of course Kurt was physically appealing to look at- but what Warren couldn’t understand was why he hated yelling at him; why he wanted Kurt to just _like_ it there already. Why he wanted the blue idiot to not be so damn scared all the time. Why he didn’t want the boy running off again; why it had _hurt_ so much when he did.  
Warren had never before felt any of this so strongly and so much for one person in his entire life. He had thought he loved Apocalypse in that way when he’d met the god; but his brain had apparently decided otherwise, and settled for Kurt and _only_ Kurt.  
Then there was the fact that Warren was taking his time with the boy- he had _never_ been one to care about someone else’s _feelings_ or emotions. No; Warren Worthington the Third was not one to ever give gentle touches or reassuring words or soothing comfort.  
But he had with Kurt…  
And he had been so _happy_ when Kurt had finally let him scoop him up in his arms earlier after-  
Oh, _right…_  
Warren suddenly remembered with a dreading head that he had nearly killed the teleporter just an hour ago.  
_Great._  
He groaned frustratingly out loud as he sucked in another breath and ran both hands through his hair; quickly beginning to wash himself with the soap at an exhausted pace.  
Warren closed his eyes as the bubbles ran down his face in the streams of water from his hair; relaxing his hips as he stood with a sore back and heavy shoulders.  
Why did he have to go and fall so hard for someone so inconvenient!? Warren was too unstable and too angry at life to ever be loved so willingly by someone so _opposite_ of him- even he knew that about himself. So why did his brain continue being so dead set on getting the blue mutant to trust and care about him enough to let Warren crawl on top of him and drape his heavy body over his thin blue one _and kiss down his neck and up his chest…_ All he wanted was to slide his hands slowly up those soft abs of his, pull those loose pants down to his feet- bury his face as deep as he could in his hair, on his throat, and between his legs whenever and however he damn pleased. All he wanted was to pull that dark hair in a fist and see how loud Kurt could moan for him- see how fast he could have the boy melted and wet on his bed pressed under Warrens strong body as he went to work pounding harder and harder and _harder_ into him until the frame threatened to brake beneath them and Kurt lost his voice from screaming for the angel-  
_Shit._ Warren growled and grit his teeth as he threw his hands out of his hair and opened his eyes to look down and see his growing erection hard between his legs; unable to tell if it was already leaking with all of the water washing over him.  
He hissed in a few quick breaths as his wondering mind took over his body in hot, wanting waves, and he quickly moved to wash the soap from his face and head as he dropped his hand to find his dick. He quickly wrapped his fingers eagerly around himself, and didn’t give it a second thought before beginning to pump himself hard and fast; fueled by the thought of Kurt and the anger it brought him.  
The anger that he had to _wait-_ the anger that he _wanted_ to wait. The fury in his chest that he cared so _much_ for Kurt that he couldn’t bring himself to just fuck the boy senseless and toss his limp, wasted body back into his cell. He hated that he _loved_ him so much- if he could call it that…  
_He could._  
_“GAH-”_ Warren let out an enraged breath and groan as he used his other hand to grip and cup around his balls fast and desperate as he worked to rid himself of the hard, hot filling in himself as soon as possible. He pulled with one hand and jacked off with the other; panting and letting the loudness of the water drown out his moans and cries as his head stuffed with the foggy feeling of wanting to just sob it all away.  
He worked harder and faster as his betraying mind went back to the thought of Kurt finally letting Warren slip inside of his tight ass one day, but remembering that it would never happen- remembering that Kurt was too good for that. That his perfect, pretty, religious mind probably couldn’t even comprehend what sex with Warren would _be._  
He bit his lip until it went numb and he tasted blood on his tongue; before moaning long and exhausted and dropping slowly to his knees as his legs grew weak with such arousal and frustration. He pushed his balls repeatedly into himself with a quivering hand, and began to feel his arm burn at thrusting himself so fast while being so tense with anger.  
Warren finally came full and heavy into his hand as he shuddered a breath and bathed in the sweet release of his tight cock. He kept up stroking himself- slower now- as his cum poured out and over his fingers; getting lost in the water and gathering in the palms of his hands and sticking between his tired fingers. His tongue hung slightly over his bottom lip as Warren caught his breath and slowed his hands; still holding himself tight and close as his last few drops left his penis and washed away gently with the water.  
Warren sat crouched and limp for a moment- slouched over weak with wanted tears and an angry heart. He somehow managed to bite back letting the tears fall from his closed eyes- although he wasn’t so sure if he had been completely successful since his face was already masked with water.  
Five minutes passed as Warren grew slowly soft in his hand; feeling his fingers and toes wrinkle from the water. His feet, cheeks, and hands all grew red from the steaming temperature of the shower, and it took a minute more before Warren could push himself back to his feet.  
He wobbled a bit as his wings hung heavy and his thighs tired from such quick and strong arousal. He breathed low and slow as he closed his eyes and ran his hands gingerly over his face; stopping suddenly when they felt the still unfamiliar scars coating his left cheek with no mercy shown. Warrens lip quivered slightly as his fingers gently ran up the lumps and twists of the ruined skin of his face- his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if to block out the horrid reality of his face.  
No wonders Kurt was so scared of him…  
Hell- _Warren_ would be scared of himself if he stood face to face with someone that looked like _this._  
He just had to face the fact- he was a ruined monster, a villain to the world, a loyal follower to a God that created the destruction of the only world they would ever know.  
_Whatever._  
It’s not like that world had ever had anything good to offer to Warren anyway.  
Anything worth living for in his life had come from Apocalypse- the pyramid, his new home, the planet at his feet, someone that _cared_ about him- someone that _believed_ in him- Kurt, his new wings…  
Well.  
Warren wasn’t so sure about the last one.  
His wings had caused all of this for him. If they hadn’t of grown in the first place, maybe he could’ve had a normal life… Maybe he could’ve gone to school and rode his bike in the streets and made friends and maybe, just _maybe…_ his dad would have actually loved him. Maybe he wouldn’t have spent endless nights in his room locked away from society crying and begging for his mom to come back and show him what it was to be held again- remind him that not everyone’s touch meant harm.  
Maybe his mom would still be _alive._  
Maybe he could be with both of his parents right now; fighting the apocalypse together as a family should be. Maybe he wouldn’t have had to run away at such a young age and fight the mean streets of the world to survive.  
Maybe if his wings had never grown to begin with; Warren would be happy with himself…  
The water of the shower slowed suddenly from the pouring rain to a steady drizzle, and there was a voice in Warren’s head-  
_‘Angel.’_ En Sabah spoke softly in his mind as Warren snapped out of his thoughts to realize that he’d been kneeling on the hard tiles with his crying head in his hands.  
He sucked in a snotty breath, and watched as the water finally ceased; leaving behind only a few heavy drops hear and there as the shower turned off. Warren wiped at his eyes in desperate attempts to hide the tears and puffy cheeks, but inwardly knew that En Sabah already knew what had happened.  
_“I’m sorry-”_ he choked out, but was cut off when the dull, soothing wave of the God in his head washed over his tired mind with a caring energy.  
_‘Do not worry, my child. You belong here- I need you; I promise you that. This is your purpose.’ ___  
Warren believed the words spoken to him. He didn’t think it over twice or debate if they were true. He let Apocalypse coax him up off of the cold floor, sooth him with his deep voice and kind words, and lead him out of the shower to dry and dress.  
Warren draped his dark robe over his shoulders as the fabric covered down his broad chest to just graze over his nipples; leaving his abs and lower back exposed in a typical, royal-like Egyptian style. He debated putting the bottom robes on for a moment, before sighing and throwing them around his waist; letting them hang just under the bumps of his hip muscles.  
They were soft and smooth to the touch, yet strong and hinted with godly power as they had been made by Apocalypse himself.  
Warren finally left the steaming bathroom to enter his rather cooler bedroom, and find Kurt fast asleep on the bed.  
He noticed how the blue boy had already made his small side of the mattress his own, as he never laid outside of it. Warren walked silently on the stone floor towards the bed, and stopped to loom over the sleeping mutant unconscious on the covers. His wings were kept silent and tucked behind him as Warren relaxed his hips to stand for a moment behind Kurt as the teleporter faced away and breathed lowly with sleep. He then brought a hand out to gingerly pet Kurt’s dark hair back out of his face; running his warm fingers through the messy strands slowly to savor the feeling it sent up his hand. Warren repeated the motion as Kurt continued laying sleeping and relaxed on the bed in front of him, and the angel sighed quietly at how nice the feeling of petting someone was.  
Warren licked his lips nervously, before extending his other hand to gently rub it over the blue boys warm, soft stomach and ribs. Something sparked in Warren when he suddenly realized that he had done something so good- he had fed Kurt and made him warm and put him to sleep on a comfy bed. He had done something caring for the boy, and was here now petting him and gently soothing his sleeping mind.  
_Yeah. But you also grinded his tail into the ground, smashed his lip, and nearly dropped him from the top of the pyramid. ___  
Warren’s mind hissed and scolded himself for trying to make up for the terrible things he’d said and done to Kurt. He swallowed and took a long breath in and out in a tired sigh; before reluctantly removing his hands from Kurts warm body to walk around the bed and crawl carefully onto the covers.  
He moved hesitantly to lay next to Kurt as he had the night before; only this time with the teleporter facing him. He gently got comfortable on his side, and wrapped a strong arm around Kurt’s shoulder to bring him slowly closer to rest against his chest.  
The blue boys warm, soft breaths on Warren’s neck sent shivers up the angels spine as he sighed and closed his eyes; his other hand moving to rub over Kurt’s stomach and sides again.  
Maybe this was fine…  
Maybe this was as good as it was going to get for Warren.  
Whether Kurt decided to hate or love him in the end, Warren settled for doing his best at gaining his trust right now; debating Apocalypse’s words that he can do whatever he wants for the first time since they were told to him.  
He soon slipped into sleep along with the teleporter; confused and upset at the twisting and gurgling feelings in the deep pit of his stomach as a war was fought between his immediate brain and heart- whether to listen to the deeper side of him and care for Kurt as the blue boy deserved, or obey his God and give into his unstable rage and just kill him already.  
~~~~  
Kurt awoke warm and fuzzy against a hot, heavy wall pressed against his back. He was facing the room and immediately noticed how dark it was; then remembering that he had fallen asleep mid-day earlier.  
He then felt a soothing motion and obvious pain each at the same time; looking down to see his tail pressed between his and Warren’s legs on the bed as the angel held his spiked back to his strong chest, and to see said-angels arm strung lazily over his side as his hand absent-mindedly rubbed over Kurt’s still-warm stomach.  
His tail cried and burned as the bones ached and tried to heal under such rough circumstances, only this time Kurt was able to bite back his whine of distress as the pain had fallen to be just bearable.  
_Was it getting better perhaps?_  
He didn’t think again about it, and chose to instead focus on the soothing, rather comforting hand currently rolling over his soft abdomen. The motions sent calming chills throughout Kurt’s body, and the blue boy felt himself quickly falling back into the weight of sleep at the repetitive, caring gesture.  
But this was _Warren_ at his back and petting him so nicely….  
The small fact that his enemy- the one holding him captive here in the pyramid and serving the god that had destroyed his friends and first chance at life- reminded Kurt why exactly he was here in this bed wrapped in an angry angel, and why exactly his tail was nearly shattered at the middle.  
He sighed quietly as he tried to shift to look at Warren’s face, but quickly realized that he was dealing with the same problem as yesterday. Warren was holding him close against his chest with a leg swung over his waist and his arm around his torso; clearly not ready to let Kurt have free roam any time soon while Warren was asleep.  
_But the seemingly-conscious movements of his hand on Kurt’s belly…_  
With one more movement, it appeared to be enough to finally disturb Warren into moaning lowly and tightening his hold around the teleporter ever so slightly- just enough to be threatening yet painless.  
_“Stay…”_ Warren surprisingly forced out in a tired, deep whine.  
Kurt listened and fell still once more, yet couldn’t ignore the growing, puling feeling in his head and bladder that he had to-  
He girt his teeth as the water from yesterday suddenly hit hard and felt like a rock in Kurt’s gut; warning him that he didn’t have much time until he needed to get _up._  
_“Varren?”_ He whispered after a few moments of heavy weight under his bellybutton that was not getting better.  
The angel ignored him, and the hand on Kurt’s stomach eventually slowed into stopping as his breaths swallowed out.  
“Varren…” Kurt tried again, and was surprised when the horseman answered.  
“What?” It was hinted with nothing but sleep- no annoyance or anger or frustration.  
Was he… drunk, maybe?  
“Uh, I have to-” Kurt cut himself off as his toes curled and he hid his hands; embarrassed at the warm and pushing feeling Warren was giving him on top of his full bladder.  
“What?” Warren asked again, and shifted his head right behind Kurt’s neck a bit so that his nose pressed lightly into his hair line; sending shivers down Kurt’s back.  
“I-I have to, uh, go-” he stuttered and pulled his legs in slightly as his cheeks warmed at just wanting to get up and go to the bathroom.  
Warren paused a moment as Kurt squirmed, but even the blue boy could feel his growing, sinister smile with out looking at him.  
_“Yoooouu?”_ He drawled out, and suddenly pressed lightly right onto Kurt’s abdomen.  
The teleporter gasped and tried squirming away, but only succeeded in pushing back against Warren as the strong angel didn’t budge. He moved his hand more into Kurt’s lower stomach; barely pushing yet giving enough pressure to make Kurt’s bladder want to explode.  
Warren giggled at the teleporters worried whine, yet there was still nothing mean about it.  
“What? You gotta _pee?”_ He laughed lowly and soon began tickling Kurt ever so lightly on his sides with his other hand. Kurt groaned and tried pulling Warren’s hand away, but was still too weak and was left gasping for air in forced back laughs and clenching himself as not to let go of the covers. “Ha- don’t piss on my bed! Then I’ll _really_ have to kick you out!” Warren’s voice was light and giggled, yet tinted with the deep firmness of sleep- not anger. _Odd._  
_“Oh, Varren, stop it, please-”_ Kurts voiced cracked as he desperately tried getting away form Warren’s pressing fingers, and finally, after a few seconds more, Warren huffed and let go; allowing Kurt to jump up and take off towards the bathroom.  
Warren watched as the boy disappeared behind the door, and stretched out tiredly on the bed; yawning loudly and already missing the warmth of another person against him.  
_He had forgotten how nice it could be to sleep with someone else._  
Quickly pushing the thought away before it could grow and bring back too many memories, Warren rolled to lay on his other side and crack his back; rotating his wings to pop them in his shoulders as they always stiffened up after sleeping. He deflated and relaxed on the bed, and waited silently to listen for Kurt in the bathroom and make sure the boy wasn’t trying to escape again somehow. The sounds were far enough away to be faint and just barely heard, but Warren quieted his breathing and focused enough to hear the sink turn on.  
Kurt cupped his hands the best he could in the bathroom to drink from the stone faucet as the cold water washed over his hands, and ran his hands over his warm face as he sighed a quiet breath. His tail was beginning to sting again, and the ache at its base grew steadily. Kurt knew he couldn’t leave it alone much longer, and turned to peer down at the limp limb laying helplessly on the floor.  
He swallowed and looked away from the sight; running his tongue over his teeth and wishing he could brush them again.  
_How did Warren keep himself so perfect and clean in this place?_ He looked around the bathroom for anything, but grew too nervous to open any doors or cabinets.  
There was a separate tub at the other end of the room built from the same gorgeous stone as the floor; much larger than anyone would ever need- and Kurt guessed that it could fit at least ten people. He wondered if it was so big to comfortably fit Warren’s wings.  
Kurt turned the sink off and used the towel hanging on the wall to dry his face and hands, before walking back out into the room as quiet as possible. He entered to see Warren seemingly asleep sprawled out on the bed, but his cheeks heated to a warm purple when his eyes suddenly caught sight of the way the angels robes pulled up _just_ below his butt as one of his legs bent up closer to his body. Kurt quickly looked away, and then examined how the metal wings had spread to drape over the mattress and onto the floor; stretched to their full length.  
Even with Warren’s large wing span and the blades spread to flare comfortably on the floor and bed, there was plenty of room for Kurt to walk around them comfortably. He took quiet steps towards the giant primaries that glinted in the rooms light as they moved slightly with the angels breathing. Kurt finally took the chance to take in the perfectly carved, ever so lightly visible patterns coating each blade with careful turns and lines. He noticed how the tips of the feathers were sharper than anything any man could ever make; and how each feather dipped in towards its middle to curve back up in an even, sharp point, before continuing on to connect to the metal bone.  
Kurt’s breathing swallowed nearly to a stop as his eyes journeyed over the parts that connected and fit perfectly to form something so deadly and sharp; his heart beating against his ribs at remembering those very blades being thrown at him and his friends-  
_Oh, his friends…_  
How could Kurt have forgotten!? How could he have grown so comfortable in such a short time with Archangel, and forget that his own family is trapped in this very place; lost in their own minds and probably scared, alone, and confused.  
Kurt couldn’t remember his time in his cell before Warren pulled him out, but thinking back on it he could sense nothing but a struggling emptiness as his mind was pushed back into the pit of his skull to be kept captive and silenced.  
Kurt couldn’t stay here. He needed a shower- he needed his suit, he needed food and water and to get his strength back. He needed to teleport out of there and find his team and bust them out and break Apocalypses hold on the the world and their minds-  
Was Warren being controlled like them? Was the angel Kurt knew now Warren’s true mind? Or were all of the horsemen simply being controlled by Apocalypse to put the illusion on that his way was better for all and the only change the world needed?  
“You like them?”  
Warren’s mumble made Kurt jump as his eyes refocused and his lungs caught their breath.  
“U-uh, I just…” Kurt didn’t know what to say- what had he been doing again!?  
The teleporter looked down and moved his feet back a few inches when Warren pulled his wings in; the metal sliding against each other and filling the room with a dull rattling. The secondary, smaller pair of wings fluttered a bit as they moved to let the larger ones folder in comfortably, and Kurt watched the twisting of metal as they worked with wide eyes.  
He stood silent for a moment as Warren rolled to look at him, and felt his chest clench at the way the Angeles eyes shone almost hypnotizing as they looked up at him from his pillow. Warren examined the teleporters worried face, and the corner of his lips twitched as if they wanted to frown.  
“What? I’m not gonna stab you with em,” he defended himself, and Kurt nodded to stop his worry and suspicion.  
“No, no, I just… don’t feel good,” he quickly made an excuse, and Warren seemed to buy it as his face relaxed.  
“Well, come here,” he spoke quietly and sat up to swing his legs over the edge of the bed facing the blue boy; his eyes never leaving Kurt’s.  
The teleporter listened and walked slowly towards the bed to sit in his usual spot, but wasn’t expecting it when Warren to spread his wing a bit to guide him instead towards the angels lap. He looked down and moved closer as Warren wished, but jumped when the angel suddenly wrapped an arm around around his middle and pulled to sit Kurt down on his thighs.  
The blue mutant froze and quivered as Warren then turned to dip Kurt back slowly and lay him softly on the bed next to him; turning to loom over the boy as Kurt laid stiff on his back and bent his legs up. Warren scooted so he sat right next to Kurt, and pressed and hand gently to his soft side- almost over his stomach- to slowly rub his thumb over the fur and skin.  
“Does your tail hurt?” He asked sweetly, and all Kurt could do was nod nervously in answer.  
Warren hummed quietly with a single nod along with him, and sighed almost silently as his eyes moved down to look at the tail hanging off of the bed. He took in the bruises and slight swelling on the limb, and felt his gut twist at remembering the feeling of the cartilage crack under his shoe when he had dug it into the floor. Bubbles of anger rose in his chest, but Warren scuffed them down quickly as he looked back at Kurt to see the boy staring frightened and unsure up at him.  
“I….” Warren started, but cut himself off as Kurt’s eyes twitched and watered.  
A stupid sorry wouldn’t fix this.  
“I’ll fix it-” he whispered then, and paused a moment to stare down at Kurt with such strong regret and wanting that it turned his heart and guts to jelly.  
Warren then scooped Kurt up into his arms slow and careful to gently pick the tail up with them to keep it off of the ground, and held his weak body in his arms as he stood. Kurt avoided his eyes and glued his mouth shut tight as Warren left the room and began making his way down the dark halls of the pyramid; gently holding onto the angels shoulder and focusing only on how soft and rich his robes felt to to keep his mind calm.  
His head hung tiredly with the easy sway of Warren’s walking, and it took everything in him not to rest it on the angels strong arm.  
Why did this feel so nice!? He shouldn’t like the way Warren carried him with gentle movements or touched him softly or pet his sides or asked him sweet questions. He should _hate_ Warren- he didn’t belong here. Warren was holding him _prisoner-_ Kurt should be doing everything he could to fight back and get to his friends-  
But why did he fall so nicely into Warren’s arms even after everything that had been done to him?  
Was Kurt just desperate to stay awake and aware after being trapped mindless in his cell for so long? Was he simply still being controlled by Apocalypse? Or did he truly feel that Warren was the one needing help and saving?  
His mind twisted and raced with debating thoughts- worrying confusion that was constantly pushed back by knowing comfort.  
He liked the attention from Warren- he hated the new world and what Apocalypse had done.  
He needed Warren’s help- but was being held captive.  
Warren seemed so nice- yet had a fury in his head that he couldn’t always control.  
He had tried killing him and his friends- but might not have fully been himself.  
He apologized to Kurt and felt bad for his mistakes- but Kurt didn’t know when or if he would snap again.  
With a silent prayer to his God in a tired sigh begging for help or at least a small sign of what to do, Kurt closed his eyes and held a gentle fist of Warren’s robes; his head finally resting tiredly against the angels strong shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren walked smoothly down the halls of the pyramid with Kurt in his arms as the teleporter dozed off in his hold. Kurts three fingers gently clutched at the robes draped over the angels shoulder, and his bright eyes fell hooded as the dull pain in his tail begged to be healed. He didn’t know where Warren was taking him, but he kept his tired eyes on the angels chest in front of him out of exhaustion and tiring worry; unable to muster the strength to ask questions or look up at where they were headed. Warren’s warm body against his was surprisingly comforting- even with the strong heat of the desert sun and stuffy pyramid- and Kurt began to think that he would never want to leave the strong arms currently holding him up.  
Warren suddenly rounded a corner then and slowed his pace; standing up as straight as possible as Kurt felt the angels chest puff out every so slightly and his head lift.  
_“En Sabah?”_ Kurts brows furrowed at the distant, hidden fear detected in Warren’s voice- as if the horseman was shy of his own God and what Apocalypse would do to him.  
The angel took slow, steady steps into a bright room that Kurt didn’t care to look up at, and the teleporter pushed his heavy head and sore face more into Warren’s chest against him.  
Warren looked down at Kurt when the boy shifted in his arms, and suddenly felt his stomach twist and his heart flip when the teleporter nuzzled his forehead more against his pecs with a worried sigh, just under the angels shoulder.  
“Shh, relax…” Warren spoke softly to him, and ducked his head to ghost his lips over Kurt’s hair; wanting desperately to just kiss it and-  
“Angel?” Warren looked up with a racing heart when Apocalypse walked steadily towards him in slow, casual steps, and the God lifted his chin a bit when Warren stuttered on his words.  
“I-I’m sorry, uh- but, I can’t heal his tail like you can and, I just need you to-” Warren stopped and averted his eyes to the floor with heated cheeks when En Sabah stopped just inches in front of him; peering down at Kurt with a blank expression before looking back up to Warren.  
“I thought I told you, you do not have to be scared of me.” En Sabahs voice lifted slightly when his eyes bore into Warren’s, and the angel seemed to relax a bit when he looked up and saw the calm, almost curious expression on the gods face.  
“Uh….” Warren took a breath in- forcing his shoulders to relax and his voice to stay strong- and looked down at Kurt in his arms as the blue boy hid his face against Warren’s chest and sucked in weak, desperate breaths. It was obvious that he was in pain as he bit his quivering lip and gripped Warren’s clothes with a white-knuckled grasp; swallowing and refusing to open his eyes in knowing fear of the God looming above him . “I need you to heal him-” Warren finally asked in a strong tone; unable to look a second longer at the withering mutant in his arms.  
Apocalypse contemplated the request with a silent, yet obvious hum and a tilt of his head, and took in a lazy, silent breath.  
“If you wish,” he mumbled deeply, and lifted a hand to hover it over Kurt’s broken tail that hung limply draped over him.  
The gods eyes faded into white as Kurt suddenly tensed and cried out loudly in Warren’s arms; the angel having to tighten his grip on him to keep him from falling. Kurt’s claws dug into Warren’s pecs- drawing blood as they gripped on frantically in pain- but the horseman bit through the stings, even as the red trails slowly flowed down his chest only to pool on Kurt’s stomach pressed against him.  
Kurt screamed out until his cries echoed on the walls, and arched his back as his limp tail cracked and shifted; Warren unable to look away as the cartilage fused back together and the swelling immediately went down beneath En Sabahs hovering hand. Warren grunted as he had to position Kurt better in his hold as the teleporter squirmed and cried- tossing his head back and trying painfully to kick his feet and legs. The spade of his tail began to flick up and down as the healing process grew to an end, and by the time the blue skin and fur and spikes were all neatly healed back to normal with small pops and crackles, Kurt was able to move it good as new.  
As his moans died off and his sweat glistened on his forehead, Kurt deflated yet tensed in Warren’s arms as the God pulled his hand away and stepped back.  
“There-” Apocalypse cut himself off when Kurt swayed his tail around swiftly a few times; slow and dazed, yet still graceful as it hovered lightly over the floor and dropped away from his body. His eyes then fell to Warren smiling fondly down at the exhausted Kurt, and ignored the twitch of love and _care_ for the blue boy he felt in the angels head.  
_‘That shouldn’t be a problem-’_ En Sabah thought quietly to himself, and turned to leave them. “Angel-” he said before leaving, and stopped to peer back at his follower. Warren looked up quickly and dropped the smile on his lips; gazing worriedly at his God as En Sabah studied him.  
But with a simple narrowing of his eyes, and a warning energy in Warren’s head, the horseman knew what the God meant- _‘Don’t get too attached. I warned you about that.’_  
As Apocalypse finally sauntered away, leaving Warren alone to hold a very tired, panting Kurt in his arms, the angel nodded and silently thanked En Sabah for looking out for him, before turning and making his way back to his room at a steady pace.  
“You feel better?” He asked lightly down at Kurt, with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.  
The blue boy managed to get his energy back at Warren’s question, and loosened his grip around his broad shoulders as his eyes looked brightly up at him.  
“Uh, ja… I still can’t teleport though-” he pouted quietly, and bit the inside of his lip as he looked away.  
“Well _duh,”_ Warren was sure to make his huff of forced laughter sound as rude as possible; scolding himself for getting so sweet and nice with Kurt earlier, and remembering En Sabahs warning.  
He had to stop this stupid thing already. Kurt wasn’t there for something like _that- no one ever was._ But his twisting stomach and light, fluttering head every time the teleporter even crossed his mind- which was near constantly by now- said otherwise…  
The blue boy curled more in on himself when Warren lifted his head with an evil, forced smile and continued on. He shallowed his breathing as his body could finally relax pain free, and flicked the end of his tail to curl it in repeatedly as he held it in the air.  
“Just relax about it already, you’re better off here anyway. I _told_ you I’d take care of you, didn’t I? You’re perfectly safe and cozy right here with me,” Warren flashed his teeth down at Kurt in hopes to cheer him up, but felt his heart tighten when the teleporter only frowned more and hid his face again.  
The angel hummed lowly as he finally reached his room, and opened the door to walk in and suddenly toss Kurt down on the bed.  
_“Gah!”_ Kurt gasped as he was thrown just rough enough to still be considered gentle onto the mattress, and bounced with a groan to roll onto his side.  
Warren giggled in his throat at Kurt’s shocked look, but only leaned forward to grab the boys hands again and pull Kurt up to sit on his knees right in front of the angel as he stood next to the bed.  
“You want a shower?” Warren asked kindly, and smiled more at Kurt’s fearful, confused eyes as the angel snaked a strong arm around his skinny middle to pin Kurt’s waist against his.  
The blue mutant immediately blushed madly as his waist was forced against Warren’s- sandwiched between his strong arm and hard abs.  
“A-uh, Engel-” he stuttered, and leaned back as far as he could to try and pull out of the horsemans grasp in attempts to get away. His stained claws slid weakly over Warren’s smooth skin, and the angel only giggled more as Kurt panted and accidentally rubbed his crotch against his in his squirming.  
Warren sucked in a breath and twitched as the deep laughs filled his chest at the shocking feeling it obviously sent through Kurt, and his hooded eyes never looked away from the blue boys flustered, golden ones.  
Kurt paused for a moment, however, when he suddenly noticed that the small puncture wounds below Warren’s pecs were fully healed over; leaving only now dried, sticky trails of blood behind.  
_So that’s how-_  
“What’s wrong, Kurt? You don’t like being this _close?”_ Warren asked teasingly suddenly, and leaned his face in an inch as Kurt gasped and tried tiredly again to get free.  
Warren _would_ have let him go, of course- if it wasn’t so _obvious_ that Kurts struggling wasn’t fully _trying._  
_Well, that’s a good sign._  
“Hmmm?” Warren teased again, and used Kurt’s frowned face looking down shyly as an opportunity to blow a puff of air into his dark bangs. The messy hair fanned in the air before falling disheveled in Kurt’s face, and the teleporter frowned up at him.  
“Please let me go Engel, I am tried and gross and-”  
“Well come on, I’ll clean you, I asked if you wanted a bath!” Warren cut his exhausted words off, and suddenly scooped Kurt swiftly back into his arms to start towards the bathroom.  
“A-agh- I can _walk_ you know-” Kurt stuttered, grunted, and squirmed once again in Warren’s arms as his skin suddenly grew too hot and his lungs ached for freedom away from the angels body.  
“I know.” Warren piped, flashing his teeth.  
Kurt began feeling utterly useless against Warren as the angel carried him off to the bathroom, but gave in with a tired sigh as the horseman walked him towards the bathtub.  
“Vaht-” Kurt squeaked out, but Warren cut him off once again by sitting him down on the edge of the glossy tub with his legs inside. Kurt’s toes curled and his tail flicked uncontrollably behind him as his feet and legs rested awkwardly on the cold surface; Warren moving around him to turn the silver faucet on and let the warm water rush out and swirl on the stone. The faucet of the tub was a gorgeous piece, along with the tub itself, Kurt had to admit- the silver shone bright and looked as if it had been untouched for years as the water flowed out in a steady, smooth stream from the pipe that was curved and shaped to perfection.  
Kurt swallowed and lifted his feet a bit as the water inched closer to him and filled the large tub; his tired mind and still heavy eyes wishing for him to just sink into the warmness and fall asleep in the comfort. For a moment, Kurt didn’t care if Warren was there and suddenly pushing him to strip and get in a tub in front of him- he just wanted that steamy water blanketing his sore, _sore_ bones and muscles and wiping the sweat and grime off of him.  
_God_ he wanted a bath…  
The blue boy jumped and snapped out of his wandering thoughts suddenly when his side was touched delicately and his legs were lifted to be spun gently around out of the filling tub.  
Warren gazed down at Kurt with hooded, interested eyes as he kneeled in front of him, and a small tug at the corners of his mouth shone in a small smile. Kurt shivered and frowned as he glanced back at the steaming water now inches deep, and the angels hands left his sides for a moment to reach over and open a bottle Kurt hadn’t notice before.  
Warren quickly poured out a thick, clear liquid into the water as it flowed into the tub, and Kurt soon recognized it as bubble bath when the mounds of white soap began piling up and spreading across the swirling surface.  
“Uh,” Kurt sucked in nervously, but the angel put a strong hand on his shoulder before the boy could get up to stand.  
“Relax, you need a bath,” he said sweetly, and smirked down at the teleporter as he stood and loomed over him. “Get undressed, come on,” he ordered, and turned to leave Kurt’s side and move to grab a towel.  
As many times as Kurt had been stripped to the skin in front of someone for whatever reason, it _never_ got easy. He sat stiff and fearful on the edge of the tub as the water and bubbled piled behind him in a loud flow as the faucet spilled. He couldn’t do it again- as much as Kurt wanted to fall back into that begging water, his brain and body screamed _no,_ and kept him frozen hostage in a state of panic.  
“Kurt?” Warren frowned down at him; curiousness and worry filling his voice. He walked back to stand in front of the blue boy, now holding a big, plush, white towel. “S’ wrong?” The angel asked kindly, but Kurt’s stomach twisted at the small huff of laughter hidden in the words.  
“I-I don’t vant you to look at me-” Kurt wasted no time now demanding it, and quivered in a stiff position as he waited for Warren to lash out.  
“Fine, but get in right away then,” he was shocked when the angel only sighed heavily in a compromise, and turned around almost dramatically to exaggerate covering his eyes.  
Kurt sat surprised as Warren stood looking away, but quickly forced himself into gear to quickly stand and push his pants down. His skin was hot and sweaty as he had struggled the past days, yet pulling the soft pants off brought no relief with his raised body temperature and racing heart.  
He swallowed a shaky sigh down, and quickly spun to step into the water; immediately deflating at the soothing temperature and soft bubbles now piled around him. Kurt sunk down to sit in the giant tub, and tucked his tail in around his legs as he slouched to cover as much of himself as possible with the mounds of fluffy soap. He scooted gently to the edge of the tub against the wall and wrapped his arms around his pulled in legs as Warren turned back around.  
The angel surveyed him for a few seconds; his expression unreadable yet thinking as his eyes lightly gazed down at Kurt.  
“Come here…” Warren smiled softly and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Kurt had sat down a few feet away; gesturing his head slightly for the blue boy to come closer His words held no anger, however, and were small and fragile; as if he was shy to ask.  
Kurt found himself easily giving in to the angels sweet order, and slowly scooted over to sit in front of him; tucking his head down low and breathing unevenly. Small shivers ran up his spine even with the hot water, and he felt the fur on his shoulders and back stand up a bit with goosebumps.  
“Don’t be so _scared,_ I thought I told you that-” the horseman had no trace of anger or forcefulness in his voice, and the odd calmness and caring tune turned Kurt’s brain to mush as the blue boy easily let the words guide him to relax and shift closer.  
He kept his head hung low as Warren crouched down to perch next to him on the floor out side of the tub and crossed one arm on the edge as the other moved up to run his hand gently through Kurt’s messy hair.  
The angel stayed silent as he picked up a soft rag next to him and dunked it in the water to run it back up Kurt’s back, but the teleporter moved forward away from the touch, shocked and unsure by the sudden motion. The water sloshed around him as he jerked, and grit his teeth in fear of Warren lashing out at his sudden fear.  
The angel surprisingly stayed calm once again, but frowned as Kurt froze a few inches away; gently pulling him closer again by hooking his arm around his chest and sliding him easily through the water.  
“You’re fine…” He mumbled in reminding, but Kurt had a hard time relaxing again as his heart raced frantically and his lungs tightened at the warm rag running over him again.  
Kurt hadn’t been taken care of like this in _years;_ he couldn’t fully remember the last time he had been bathed and cleaned by someone so gentle and caring. It made his head spin and his throat close on a choking sob; tears threatening to spill from behind his eyes as all the shock from the past days seemed to just ease away yet build up at the same time.  
_He should be here- he should BE here, he shouldn’t-_  
Kurt’s mind battled with fear and wanting in a twisting fight; he shouldn’t just be _sitting_ there letting Warren take care of him- he had to just get _out_ already-  
The thought was cut short this time. Kurt sat and breathed in the warming, soft aroma of the bath around him, and stared down at the soapy water as his fur was rinsed clean once again. The strong hands on him washed over his hair and soaked in to his skin, but the teleporter ignored it as his mind wandered once again to the thought of Apocalypse and the hold he had on the horsemen- _if there was even a hold at all._  
What was Warren thinking… What was _Kurt_ thinking!?  
Surely he was still in control of his own mind, right? He would know if Apocalypse had taken over, wouldn’t he?  
Kurt couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from turning down in a small frown or his lungs hitching, and Warren halted when he noticed the grimace.  
“Kurt?” He asked softly, and moved his wing forward to turn the water off with his talon. His hands moved slightly away from their position in Kurt’s hair so that only his finger tips touched the black clumps as he stared down at the blue boy.  
A moment of silence grew between them as Kurt sat still and Warren watched him in waiting, before the teleporter spoke up in a hushed, thick question.  
_“Is he controlling you?”_ Kurts voice almost cracked; saved only in his whisper.  
Warren’s brows furrowed as he angled his head slightly in confusion, but his words were stolen when Kurt finally turned to look up at him; nothing but worry and wanting written in his eyes in waiting.  
“Who, En Sabah Nur?” The angel finally breathed back.  
The blue mutant only nodded a centimeter in answer, and Warren swallowed as his lips tightened.  
“Of course not,” he said firmly, yet felt himself checking his mind for a brief moment just to make sure.  
He didn’t want to question it, however- because Warren knew that if he _did_ ask- if he _did_ show concern- En Sabah _would_ get in his mind.  
Kurt’s eyes changed only a fraction from sadness to contemplating the answer as he shifted a but and nodded his head slightly.  
“Oh..” He mumbled to himself, and looked back down at the water. Warren slowly and gently ran a hand again through his dark bangs to slick Kurt’s hair back with water, and spoke again.  
“Why?” He asked deeply in curiousness.  
“I don’t know…” The blue boy looked away more as his voice was soft.  
Warren’s hands suddenly left Kurt’s head to rest on the side of the tub; causing the blue boy to jump slightly and look back at him.  
“What’s wrong with you? The angel demanded.  
“V-Vhat!?” Kurts voice shook slightly.  
“Do you really want to just go back to your cell?” Warren couldn’t stop his last words from breaking into a frustrated sigh as his chest deflated.  
He had _no damn_ idea what to do with Kurt now- he had the _perfect_ opportunity to just _kill_ him and get it over with. He could easily just swipe his talon forward across that taunting blue neck and watch Kurt’s body fall back into the water; choking and gagging as his blood spilled from his shredded throat and his voice got lost beneath the surface.  
It’d be so easy- he had already sweet talked him enough that Kurt was sitting unaware and unsuspecting right in front of him…  
_But Warren didn’t WANT to kill him…_  
But he was SUPPOSED to…  
Well, maybe En Sabah could just bring him right back to life if Warren did it-  
But then he risked Kurt’s memory being lost, or possibly worse- still _remembered._  
“Vhat do you mean?” Kurts speaking broke Warren from his horrid day dream, and the angels wings twitched slightly as he blinked and came back.  
“I just….” He started strongly, but couldn’t find the words as Kurt looked up at him scared and utterly upset. The boy was curled back in a ball as his arms stayed plastered against him, and his bright eyes threatened tears as they glossed in the light.  
Another stretch of silence spread between them- this time Warren the one caving in on himself as his hands gripped the side of the tub and his eyes bore into Kurt. The teleporter sucked in breaths through his nose as his lips sucked in to keep from quivering, and he wanted nothing more than to just scoot away from Warren- and fall into him at the same time.  
_He needed help- it wasn’t his fault._  
But it was- he just admitted that he was in total control of himself… Did that mean Warren really _had_ taken part willingly in destroying the world?  
_Or was that just Apocalypse speaking?_  
“I’m sorry… I don’t know-” Kurt started; stuttering to say something.  
“I know what I’m doing is wrong…” Warren spoke suddenly; causing Kurt to freeze and stare up at him.  
Warren’s voice was toned down yet firm as his body relaxed only a small amount and his eyes fell slightly hooded.  
“I know that I can’t- I _shouldn’t,_ be doing this, but… I don’t know, I just….” He paused to breath. “I’m not gonna hurt you…” It felt like a boulder lifted from Warren’s shoulders as he finally admitted it to both himself and to Kurt. _“I’m not gonna hurt you…_ ” He repeated, this time a whisper.  
Kurt stared at him with wide eyes full of surprise and wonder; his brain still debating and battling on whether or not he should trust Warren once and for all.  
The angel seemed as if he meant it- Kurt could practically see his heart racing in his strong chest. His voice had clearly been struggled, and with the way Warren was now averting his eyes and gripping the tub until his knuckles were white, it was obvious that the angel felt _something._  
But…  
Kurt couldn’t bring himself to think of a 'but what if-’  
If Warren hurt him, then Kurt would heal and learn. And if Warren cared about him, well…  
Kurt was still figuring that one out.  
He had to face the fact that this was what he had to deal with now- this angel in front of him who didn’t know any better than to follow a God determined for destruction. Warren simply hadn’t seen the love people could give- he had never gotten the chance to. He had experienced nothing but pain and loss in his life- he had every right to be angry at the universe and want the promises Apocalypse gave him. Warren had had everything taken from him: his wings, his home, his family, the only piece of 'life’ he had in the cage…  
It was then that Kurt decided he would show Warren what he had been missing.  
_“It’s okay…”_ The sighed words from his blue lips are relief for the both of them; Warren sucking in a held breath and Kurt relaxing to sit comfortably in the water. _“You are okay…”_ He repeated, even softer.  
Warren looked to him with confusion written on his face; clearly holding back a frown and cry as he set his jaw tight.  
“I can stay here… if you need it.” Kurts lips pulled into a small smile suddenly at the shocked looked from Warren that was quickly replaced with forced control.  
“Wha…” He started, but was cut off when his own throat closed shut. “I…” He tried again, but Kurt understood enough.  
The teleporter lifted Warren’s hand away from its grip on the tub, and moved to rest it back on his blue shoulder; keeping his own three fingers lightly on the back of Warren’s. The angel watched him with wide, pleading eyes, and Kurt reassured him with a small, quivering smile, and a nervous breath.  
Warren slowly moved his hand down Kurt’s arm as he gazed at the blue mutant, his other finally relaxing on the stone side. Kurt leaned into the touch ever so lightly; the warm motion nice and comforting against his arm.  
Warren wanted to say something- ask what was happening, what Kurt had meant exactly- but the soothing bath and calm, yellow eyes framed in dripping black hair gazing up at him silenced his voice just enough.  
_“Okay…”_ was all he could breath out in a small smile, and Kurt let his head fall to the side slightly towards Warren’s hand on him as he returned the look.  
Warren went back to bathing Kurt slowly and carefully; suddenly unused to the blue boy being so accepting of his touch. Kurt now looked up at him with thinking, tired eyes, rather than gluing his gaze to the floor. He let Warren run his hands up and over his back and chest with no problem at all, instead of shying away and wincing like he used to. He sat calm and relaxed in the water only inches away from Warren; just the tub between them; and Warren too soon found himself at ease and smiling as he scrubbed Kurt down.  
Kurt was okay with it- this is what Warren wanted.  
But how could the boy just turn around so suddenly and accept everything just like that? Warren didn’t know if he should look into the question, or take what he was given and handle Kurt like he wanted.  
Well- not _completely_ like he wanted…  
“Why so accepting all of a sudden?” He finally asked, keeping his gaze and voice steady.  
Kurt was quiet as he thought a moment and stared into Warren’s eyes with a nearly blank expression. Warren could see his tail move in the water next to him, and the angel gazed down to see that Kurt had relaxed to sit mostly on one leg bent, while his other had come up against his chest. His arms sat at his sides and moved in the water idly a bit as he looked back to the bubbles around him and thought.  
“You just… vant someone?” It was more of a prompting question than an answer.  
Warren’s brows furrowed as his hands slowed to a stop on the boys skin again and his eyes looked into Kurt’s. The blue boy kept his soft gaze on the water, but didn’t seem to notice Warren’s pause as the angel watched him.  
“Whada’ you mean?” He smirked and tilted his head an inch.  
“You are just, confused… and you are trying to figure things out…” Kurt seemed sure of his answer this time as he continued. “If you are telling the truth zhat Apocalypse isn’t controlling you, and zhat you really do want all this… _destruction_ of the world… zhen…” He trailed off for a moment, but continued on. “Then I know that you are just lonely and confused and angry… you just want to figure things out. _You did not mean to hurt me…”_ Kurt finally looked up softly at Warren to see the angel frowning and holding back words; clearly agreeing that the boys statement was correct.  
Well, _Damn._  
“I….” Warren couldn’t find the words to explain himself, and ended up stuttering a smile as he went back to cleaning Kurt; simply running his hands over his arms and back through the soap as he gazed down at his blue chest.  
Kurt watched him more and tilted his head as Warren blushed and swallowed; not used to seeing the angel so emotional in such a good mood. His eyes fell hooded as the warm water began to make him more tired, and his tail instinctively moved through the water closer to the edge of the tub, under Warrens arms.  
“Vhat?” He mumbled, and Warren locked eyes with him again; scarred lips fighting again smile.  
“I don’t know….” He finally shrugged, and sighed a huffed laugh again. “I’d rather not think about it, I guess…” He whispered, and let his eyes fall back down to Kurt’s body; but they were distant with thought as Warren moved his hands down to Kurt’s waist; fingers pausing on his small hip bones.  
Kurt didn’t shift or move away; instead sitting still as he watched Warren with calm eyes.  
“That’s okay…” He breathed, almost too quiet for Warren to hear through his wandering mind. He shifted his tail through the water again to find Warren’s hand on his hip under the bubbles, and gingerly ran the spade over the back of his knuckles.  
When the angel blinked and sighed; twitching in case Kurt would want him to pull away again, the teleporter smiled nervously as he watched the sudden shift in emotion as the winged mutant became weary of his every move.  
“Uh,” Warren started up, and cleared his throat as his wings shifted. “Do you uh, want to clean yourself from here, or…” He changed the subject.  
“Oh….” Kurt looked up at him as their eyes met again, and he felt his heart flutter and flip all over again at seeing the hidden emotion in Warren’s eyes.  
Yeah…. Engel was himself. Kurt could deal with that.  
“Uh,” he didn’t know how to respond; suddenly aware of just how much he had gotten used to the warm touches from the horseman and being taken care of.  
“I mean… I could keep going if you want-” Warren grinned evilly and giggled lowly as he teased Kurt; the teleporter chuckling with him. He sat silently as Warren continued anyway, and suddenly realized how nice the gestures felt as Warren opened up and washed the teleporter with care. He ran his fingers over the hard, small spines at the base of Kurt’s tail- smirking when Kurt jumped- and back again through his black hair to slick his bangs back and cup his face for just a moment.  
Maybe this was okay….  
_It’s not like Kurt had anything left from home anyway… No home. No family. No friends… No more world to worry about. He was alone, and would be alone for a long, long time, he knew._  
So he sat relaxed and tired in the tub, and leaned into Warren’s hands as they worked the soap into his skin and rinsed the warm water over him. He yawned once, earning a white-toothed smile from Warren, and ignored everything else as he leaned forward to cross his arms on the side of the tub and rest his head on them next to Warrens body, under the angels strong arm as his hand ran up and down Kurt’s back.  
_Yeah, this was fine._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT DEAD! I am just slow, but don't worry, there is a lot more!!

Kurt had nearly dozed off into sleep in the tub as Warren quietly scrubbed down his body and hummed a quiet, unfamiliar tune. The teleporter had his head rested in his crossed arms on the edge of the bathtub; face close to Warrens side as the angel crouched in front of him and ran his hands carefully over his body.  
The two had fallen silent when their conversation had come to an end minutes ago, and Kurt let his eyes slip closed as he was easily lulled into a doze by Warren’s warm hands massaging into him.  
He didn’t mind that the angel went over the same areas more than once; he simply laid still relaxed, and let Warren take a handful of bubbles and spread them to trace mindless images onto his back, go over his scars, or just pretend he was cleaning. The motions felt _wonderful_ , and _wow_ , why hadn’t he just let Warren touch him like this earlier!? It seemed he had no idea why by now…  
Kurt _did_ know, however, that Warren was stalling.  
The teleporter had accidentally let a few purrs slip from his chest in a deep rumble, almost not enough to hear, but had giggled shyly at Warren’s surprised shock at the cool trick. Forcing the deep purrs down in sweet embarrassment, Kurt subtly scooted his butt backwards and spread his thighs just a bit; hoping Warren would see through the soap that Kurt was clearly waiting and okay with-  
_Wow,_ now look at him… Kurt now being the one promoting touch from Warren. _What was wrong with him-_  
The blue boys thoughts were cut off when Warren suddenly moved his hands and the rag straight to Kurt’s crotch; slipping between his two members and causing the teleporter to hiss and jump; splashing water and suddenly wide awake.  
_Oh, yeah,_ he had forgotten how that would feel- _look at him becoming such and idiot-_  
Kurt stiffened as Warren went along with his job, but soon focused less on the action and more on the fact that Warren hadn’t pulled away when Kurt suddenly sat up in obvious surprise- he had just kept his hand where it was, with a calm yet focused expression, and moved over Kurt between his legs as needed like it was nothing…  
The blue mutant couldn’t think much worse of it any more, however, when he realized that he too hadn’t moved away either…. He had simply sat up rather quickly, and looked Warren in the eyes with wide, shining irises. The angel had no other hand on him- nothing holding him still or keeping him in place; giving Kurt clear allowance to pull and scoot away if he wanted to…  
_But Kurt didn’t…_ In fact, his actions could have been seen as coming across as almost _wanting_ of it… But surly Kurt didn’t think like _that_ though, right? There was no way he would ever imagine horrible things like that!  
_But why did it feel so…_  
Stop that!  
“You good?” Warren’s teasing, light voice saved Kurt from spinning out of control in his mess of flustered thoughts as the angel spoke softly.  
“Uh,” Kurt looked down and realized that he had been gripping the side of the tub as hard as he could with each hand, and had not-so-subtly stuck his butt out a few centimeters more as his legs spread and his chest fluttered in unsure breaths.  
Kurt froze in embarrassment and fear as Warren’s eyes bore into him with a teasing smile- even if the horseman’s flashing teeth and hard eyes showed no signs of aggression.  
“S-Sorry, I just,” he swallowed and looked away, feeling his cheeks burn as Warren didn’t look away from him and kept his hand on the cloth under the water against Kurt’s lower member.  
“You want me to stop?” Warren drawled the question out slightly, and Kurt forced himself to stop his thumping heart and hot face as he answered seriously.  
“Uh, I got it from here,” he cleared his throat- shivers running down his back at Warren’s deep voice- and Warren pulled his hand away right away; leaving the cloth behind for Kurt.  
Kurt nodded his head shortly in a thank you as Warren sat and watched him for a moment, but let the angel soon move his hands back up to idly run them through Kurt’s hair and groom it for the tenth time.  
Kurt cleaned himself fast and unfocused as the hands in his hair gently pulled the strands as they ran through it; causing Kurt’s breath to hitch and pause as his ears burned and his cheeks flushed.  
_What was wrong with him, why was he so suddenly worked up!? Why had he let Warren even touch him there in the first place!?_  
Kurt stopped and folded his arms across his chest; unsure of what to do as Warren gazed at him.  
“Done?” He asked Kurt, but the teleporter didn’t answer right away.  
_Did he WANT to get out yet?_  
“Uh, ja,” he nodded and spoke anyway, and Warren finally stood.  
The angel moved to get the towel he had set on the counter a few feet away, and waited for Kurt to stand. The blue boy paused another second, before rising slowly and letting the soap and water run off of him. The missing warmth on his skin immediately made Kurt feel cold, and he quickly took the thick towel and wrapped it around his shoulders to cover himself up as he stepped carefully out of the tub.  
“Want me to dry you?” Warren nearly whispered as he gazed at Kurt, but the teleporter couldn’t find an answer as he stared at him with wide, unsure eyes.  
He shouldn’t let the angel go any further- but he was freezing and cold and tired _and he already felt so good, and-_  
Warren took Kurt’s shy stare and still silence as a yes, and gently took the edge of towel resting on Kurt’s shoulders in his hands to remove it and easily begin drying the blue boy down. He wrapped the towel around Kurt’s small waist and moved slowly up his torso and arms, before bringing it back down to do his legs.  
The blue mutant stood shyly with his tail curled close to his feet as Warren crouched down to get his long legs; looking away with warm cheeks as the towel worked over his wet skin and fur. Warren stayed silent as he dried Kurt, but his eyes were focused else where as he seemed to let his mind wander in thought.  
When the angel was finished and stood to toss the towel back on the counter, Kurt finally looked down to him with nervous eyes as he kept his legs together against both the chill and not wanting to look so exposed, despite how he must have looked a few minutes ago.  
“Stay there,” Warren mumbled kindly, before leaving the bathroom to go back into the room. Kurt stood unsure as he looked around the large bathroom again; growing more tired each second as his back and tail were finally pain free, his skin and fur were clean, and he could finally fully _relax._  
And especially now that he was comfortable with Warren.  
It was odd to think about: how he could finally trust the angel after everything.  
_But he could- Kurt knew._  
Warren walked back in before Kurt could think further, and handed him a small pile of clothes.  
“They’re the most normal things I have left, but they’ll be big on you again,” he mumbled as Kurt slowly took them. The teleporter held up the black shirt as Warren turned to go drain the tub, and gingerly began pulling it over his head. The material was soft and felt comforting on him- Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he had worn a normal shirt like this- and was a few sizes too big as it hung baggy on him; clearly fitted for Warren’s wide chest. The wing holes were slightly uncomfortable with the zippers connected to them, but Kurt said nothing as he slipped on the underwear and pants along with them. The clothes were soft and all black; Kurt feeling warm and tired in them as Warren returned to his side and immediately began guiding him towards the room with a hand on his lower back.  
Kurt walked silently with Warren; moving to lay carefully down on the bed as a yawn took over and his brain sank into his head wanting for sleep. His stomach rolled and begged for food again, but Kurt kept quiet still as Warren walked to the closet and began removing his robes. Kurt quickly averted his eyes with heated cheeks and rolled awkwardly over when the angel stood in just his tight underwear; swallowing and gazing down at his feet as the horseman pulled his armed suit on carefully.  
“Vhat do you do around here?” The question is light and harmless; Kurt unable to stand the heavy silence much longer, or listen to the way Warren’s suit pulled over his body little by little as his metal wings fluttered and rattled softly with each move.  
The sounds ceased for a moment however, as Warren looked confused at the back of Kurt’s head.  
“What do you mean?” The breath of laughter in the words is hinted with an unsure-ness, but Kurt ignores it.  
“Well… what does Apocalypse have you do all day?” He asked quietly, rolling over onto his back slightly to look now at the ceiling above him instead; Warren blurred in his peripheral vision as the angel stood and stared at him.  
_“Whatever he wants me to….”_ The words are deep and mumbled- Kurt staying silent as he could sense something else- _something dangerous-_ in the answer.  
Warren’s mind halted completely, however, at the question. Kurt sounded genuinely curious about his job as En Sabahs horsemen, but the angels mind raced with uncertainty and mixed emotions the more he thought about it.  
_What DID he do?_  
Ororo was gone most of the time- constantly ordered so by En Sabah to bring about the storms of nature as she agreed and obeyed with excitement and energy; never failing. Betsy was either always out of the pyramid on some mission also, or off fighting _something_ that had come up; with no trouble at all.  
And Erik? Well…. he was almost never around.  
But that was because it was _him_ doing the real damage to the pathetic world- _Erik_ flipping the continents and oceans themselves inside out from the ground up as his force shook the entire earth beneath them.  
The horsemen were strong: gifted with mutations and powers that could kill from afar and strike in a split second; energized and electrified with forces untouchable by anyone else besides themselves.  
But what _did_ Warren do exactly?  
He had wings… _big deal._ They just hung on his back sat there looking cool and intimidating while the others were off strengthening their abilities and creating _storms_ of power and chaos across the new world. The more the angel thought about it, in fact, the more he realized that En Sabah Nur hadn’t asked for Warren to go anywhere in, well… since the-  
Warren’s cheek twitched as he shifted his thoughts and pushed the horrid memories of the crash, his injuries, his utter failure, and that… that _word_ away.  
But what did he do!?  
What did En Sabah ask of him regularly? There had to be something Warren did other than wander the pyramid, taunt the X-Idiots, and gaze out at the sun.  
But he could think of nothing- and soon grew angry and frustrated with himself as his brain reeled in trying to find some sort of self pride to latch onto and brag about.  
_But SHIT, there was nothing- nothing at that Warren could think of. He was supposed to be a SOLDIER, a horseman, a FIGHTER- Warren was supposed to be out there; aiding his God in world domination and cleansing as their leader stood right behind them._  
Apocalypse was supposed to trust Warren- ask him things, and expect actions…  
But there was nothing of the sort coming to mind as Warren sprinted through his thoughts in a desperate attempt to find something that would remind him that he was more than that word- that term- useless.  
He had wings, _metal_ wings, with metal feathers… And those metal feathers could shoot themselves in a flash and pierce anything. Warren wasn’t _useless-_ he couldn’t be- En Sabah just didn’t know what he had been thinking. He had been worked up in the heat of battle and simply was frustrated. It was Warren’s first mission, and he was _better_ now anyway; it wouldn’t happen again- he was _strong,_ En Sabah _did_ need him-  
“Varren!” Kurts sudden cry snapped Warren out of his thoughts as the angel blinked and looked down to see himself with a death grip on his suit; knuckles white and his breathing stopped. He inhaled and sighed as he quickly loosened his grip and slipped the rest of his suit on, before quickly walking to the door.  
“Stay here,” he ordered, and didn’t wait another second before briskly walking out and shutting the door behind him.  
Kurt sat baffled and shocked at the angels sudden twist in emotion and behavior- but began contemplating his asked question, and realizing how it could easily strike insecurity in someone already so unstable.  
_‘Idiot!’_ Kurt hissed silently to himself, and flicked his tail against the bed as he sighed softly and itched at his face.  
His skin was clean and dry and smelled oddly nice after spending such a long time being nervous and dirty, but he could think about that later. Right now, all the teleporter was worried about was if the angel was okay.  
_“I’m so stupid…”_ Kurt frowned and whined out loud, before curling back onto the bed and closing his eyes, waiting for Warren to return hopefully soon, so he could properly apologize for being so _obnoxious_ and _rude._  
***  
_“Fuck!”_ Warren snapped to himself as he stormed down the halls of the pyramid- easily finding an opening with bright sunshine and a warm breeze dusting in. “Stupid, so _stupid,_ of COURSE he needs me, they _all_ need me-” he let his thoughts pour into his mouth as he quickened his breaths and looked up to the open roof; spreading his wings to take flight for the sky-  
_“Angel.”_ En Sabahs voice froze Warren solid as the God walked towards him from behind; his voice strict and easily making the metal wings lower back down. “Angel.” Apocalypse spoke again as he stopped a foot behind Warren, peering down to him with both concern and easy authority.  
“I….” Warren tried to speak, but lowered his head as he felt his gods eyes burn into his skin. His scarred and marked cheeks heated warmly under the gaze, and finally, he managed to turn around and stare down between their boots.  
_“I know.”_ Apocalypse spoke softer now, and the winged mutant finally made eye contact with him. It still sent chills and an odd pride in Warren each time his God looked down at him with such _respect._ With _want._ “So why are you thinking such awful things like that anyhow?” Apocalypse cooed Warren softly, and brought a strong hand up to surprisingly cup Warren’s face gently.  
The angel shivered slightly at the touch, but took a calming breath in as he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly into the hand.  
“I don’t know….” He said half-honestly; the words a tired mumble as his brows furrowed slightly and his body suddenly felt like lead.  
“You do.” Apocalypses voice raised a bit, but lowered just as fast when he spoke again. “Would you like me to _prove_ how much I need you here? How much you belong with me and the other horsemen?”  
Warren opened his eyes a crack again as he contemplated the question, but suddenly couldn’t care less as he nodded slightly and looked up to En Sabah.  
_“Yeah…”_ He hated how broken his words sounded.  
“Good,” Apocalypse nodded softly, and before Warren could respond again, they suddenly materialized in the purple, energize bubble. The force cleared around them to reveal a large, _large,_ room with high ceilings, low light, and a magnificent bed with dark blankets and a royal comforter lined in silvers and golds.  
Armour and weapons decorated the large walls above their heads, along with countless hieroglyphics embroiled up to the high ceiling.  
Warren’s eyes couldn’t leave the bed for very long, however- it looked so _nice_ and _soft_ and _royal-_  
“You can lay down.” En Sabahs soft mumble from at his side turned Warren’s head away from his tired day dream as he looked up into his dark eyes.  
“I was just…” He didn’t know what to say exactly, but Apocalypse seemed to know for him once more.  
“Come on, I’m going to tell you something.” He nodded his head towards the bed, and gently placed a strong hand on Warren’s shoulder to walk with the angel towards the giant mattress and frame.  
The angel paused when Apocalypse stopped at its edge, but was lifted up suddenly and scooped all too easily into the gods arms. He held Warren with no trouble at all; easily avoiding his wings as they hung down to the ground below them. He then turned to sit on the bed softly, and brought his legs up to sit and rest his back against the large, carefully carved headboard. Warren was then carefully positioned to get comfortable with his back to En Sabahs chest, and his legs out in front of him between each of the gods as two strong hands were gently placed on his hips. His wings rested against the man behind him with no problem at all, and folded comfortably to rest on either side of him.  
One of Apocalypses hands then moved up to card slowly through Warren’s curls- bringing the angels head back to rest gently under his chin- while the other soothingly massaged into his hip bones and low waist through his soft suit.  
“I am going to tell you about my last Death- my horseman.” The God mumbled clearly near his ear.  
Warren swallowed and sucked in a sigh as he went nearly lax under the soothing touches, and felt his body twist and grow warm with the pleasure and comfort. _“Like me?”_ He asked calmly.  
“Yes. She was so loyal, just like you. She never disobeyed me, always knew how to protect me, and had a fire in her heart that I now see in yours.”  
Warren looked down to the bed as he felt his heart skip a beat and his chest clench at suddenly remembering the plane crash.  
He really _had_ failed his god…  
“But,” Apocalypses voice brought him back. “During one of my transformations into a new body, I was attacked by my own people. They betrayed me, and tried trapping me inside of my pyramid for me to die with my four followers.” Warren’s brows furrowed as the story continued. “However, my horsemen protected me to their own deaths- sacrificing themselves for me to live and complete the process that would give me eternal life. They fought hard against the warriors of my time that were meant to guard the transformation. Angel, do you know who was the last one of them to survive, and give all her power and strength to me in her final moments for me to live?” En Sabahs voice grew quiet as he moved his mouth slightly down to graze over Warren’s ears; sending shivers through his body.  
_“Who?”_ He whispered.  
“My Death. My loyal follower who was meant to bring the end of life upon all those unworthy. She fell with me into the deep trench of my ruined temple, and gave every bit of power she could to shield and save me. She stayed with me to the end, when the others had failed too soon. And now, thanks to Death, I am alive.”  
Warren could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as Apocalypse finished in a whisper; his hands never stopping their comforting motions on the angels body.  
“I would do that too…” He managed to speak softly out.  
“I know you would. I can see it in you. I know that I can trust you every second of our constant mission. And that means so much to me, Angel.” En Sabahs lips now moved against Warren’s ear; his voice rumbling against the angels head as Warren’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out an exhausted sigh of relief and comfort. The hands massaging on his hip and in his hair didn’t slow as Warren fully relaxed against the god- speaking softly as his leaned into the touch.  
_“I want to be that good…”_ He whispered.  
“You are. You will be. You know you can trust me. I will help you along the way.” Apocalypse murmured, and lifted his face back up to bring Warren’s head over to rest under his chin; the hand in the angels curls moving to wrap securely around his waist. “Now tell me what’s bothering you so much.” The god asked knowingly, and Warren opened his tired eyes again.  
“Nothing…” He knew he shouldn’t lie- especially to his own lord that can easily see past it- but he couldn’t help the still slight worry.  
“Angel.”  
Warren sucked a slow breath in, and rolled more to his side to rest his head comfortably against En Sabahs neck. His eyelids fell hooded as he swallowed and breathed out before finally answering.  
“I’m sorry…. for…” The words caught in his throat as he immediately struggled; growing angry at himself already for looking so weak and pathetic quite literally at the hands of his god.  
“Relax, my death,” Apocalypse ran a hand over Warren’s waist in a soothing, strong motion, “I want to help you. I need you strong again; you can trust me.”  
Warren closed his eyes fully at the relieving words- his hand moving down to rest timidly on En Sabahs side- and pushed on.  
“I’m sorry that I failed… I didn’t want to, trust me. I _tried,_ but I fucking _failed_ and I _hate_ it, and I’m _sorry_ I disappointed you, and I know I probably am just as unless as I was then, but-”  
_“Shh, Angel,”_ Warren’s frustrated, pained rambling was cut short by soft shushing from Apocalypse as the gods low voice seemed to calm Warren’s frantic heart rate. “I should never have used that word for you. It’s not true, you and I both know that.”  
Warren was quiet again as he let the words wash over him and bring his brain back to peace; yet couldn’t ignore the terrifying nightmares and thoughts that it _wasn’t true…_  
_“Are you sure?”_  
The weak, fearful words brought silence between the two as the angel sat confused and worried in the gods lap- the hands on Warren’s hips stopping as Apocalypse fell still. The moments of silence grew between them, until Warren held his breath in thinking that he had finally angered En Sabah, and would simply be thrown back out to think on his mistakes alone again.  
But just as his head grew warm and his heart began thumping in his chest a bit too hard, a large, strong hand slowly moved up to carefully rest over Warren’s head. En Sabahs palm pushed softly over his ear, and his fingers brushed the ends of his hair as he gingerly pressed the angels head securely against his collar and dipped his head to graze his lips over his golden curls.  
Warren opened his lips to ask what he was doing, but was stopped when images and scenes suddenly filled his mind as he was transported onto an entire new world.  
_He was flying high above the pyramid- their pyramid- with the demolition and rebirth of the world beneath him. His wings were stronger- he was stronger- and he soared over it with a power that felt as if he himself was bringing it all. The fire that swallowed the land, the earth that tore up from the ground and filled the skies and blocked the sun. Not a human in sight- no one to ever hurt him ever again. It was just his pyramid- his home- and all his strength at its fullest as his metal blades sliced through the air next to him. Warren felt a power in his head like nothing he ever had before; as if he alone was bringing about the very apocalypse he and his team had dreamed about. The burning skies were hot against him as he flew through the air and felt the fire beneath him. Apocalypse was there- ordering him, telling him how amazing he was doing, how Warren was so important to them and how proud he was of him-_  
Just when the heat and screaming noise of the ruined earth began growing a bit too uncomfortable, Warren was brought back to reality as En Sabahs hand gently left his warm head and returned to his waist. Warren’s breathing had picked up to shuddered, quiet gasps, and his hands were fists gripping on to the gods armored suit. His wings tensed and spread behind him slightly as the feeling of flying still filled his bones, and he took a few seconds to catch his breath and relaxed his hands. Warren’s fingers stated hooked around Apocalypses suit as he finally leaned back to look up at the god.  
“Was that…” The angel didn’t know how to finish. He wanted to ask a hundred things at once- was that real, was that really me, we’re you there, is that our future? Yet nothing escaped his throat as he stared gaping and awestruck into En Sabahs dark eyes.  
“Yes…” The God seemed to know exactly what Warren wanted to say, and brought his hand slowly up to cup his cheek gently again. The angels eyes flickered as they gazed into En Sabahs, and suddenly, as if a dam had been broken in his brain, he leaned forward and sucked in a shaking breath; closing his eyes tightly against the stinging of threatening tears. He reached his hands up to put a white-knuckled grasp on the gods shoulders, and deflated into the strong arms that wrapped lightly around him, holding him close.  
“I’m gonna be that great?” Warren asked in a whisper.  
“Yes, my angel. I was wrong to not notice you struggling sooner. I should have been with you more, I’m so sorry. I seem to forget how much of a tole everything like this can take on a young mutant. I should have started training you more, please forgive me…”  
Warren eventually relaxed into En Sabahs smooth words as the warm embrace swirled his brain into jello, and he hid his face against the god.  
“If anything, angel… you will be stronger than all of us. You will be the one to live after me, and take my place. You will be the one to follow right in my footsteps, and continue on.” The next sentences from Apocalypse had Warrens eyes open again. His mind seemed too small to even comprehend what he had just been told- _After Apocalypse? Take his place?_  
“I thought you couldn’t die…” He whispered back in a small breath. The very thought that En Sabah might not always be there with him… Warren didn’t want to dare think into it.  
_“I am not completely invincible, Angel.”_  
Warren didn’t want to speak anymore. That was a conversation- _a belief-_ for another time.  
So he closed his eyes again, and let Apocalypse run his strong hand over his suit in soothing motions just under his deadly wings. _En Sabah Nur would always accept his new wings. He didn’t mind the metal. He couldn’t be hurt by them._ Warren sighed one last time- long and tired in a forced back yawn- before finally letting his heavy mind settle down to drift easily into calm, needed sleep.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey y'all!

I have the rest of this story written, it's just lost in the depths of my old Tumblr and I've forgotten to dig it all up and put it on here.  
If you're eager enough though, the Tumblr is x-men-headcannons and this whole thing should be under the tag i made you mine.  
If you wanna look for it there that's where it is right now! I've just unfortunately forgotten to finish uploading it here. But I'll try to finish some day!


End file.
